Crush Mails
by aieK cilegnA
Summary: Sakura has a crush on Syaoran. While checking her email, her friend gave her another email add of a guy, wolfdreamer. And now she emailed the guy. Can this be her long time crush or not? Full summary inside. SxSLast Chapter
1. The First Mail and Dinner with the Crush

_Summary: Syaoran and Sakura met in an e-mail. Then they became friends for a year. Sakura didn't know it was her crush, Syaoran, she's talking to in e-mails. Then, her friend told her it was Syaoran. Syaoran, on the other hand, is Touya's friend. And Touya knew Sakura has a crush on Syaoran. And Syaoran also knew about it. What if touya learned that Sakura has been e-mailing with Syaoran? Is he going to tell Syaoran?_  
  
Author's Note: My first series fic. I can't believe I'm going to make something like this. I'm getting comfuse because of the twists. Tell me if you're confuse if you read the story. Also if this plot is used. Coz this is based in my life but I change the all of it. I wonder if it's accepted in On with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. But if CLAMP will give it to me, I'll surely accept it. But only if they give it to me.

* * *

**Crush Mails **

**Chapter 1: The First Mail and Dinner with the Crush  
**  
A girl with shoulder length auburn hair is sitting in her study chair. Her emerald eyes is in front of her silver laptop, checking her e-mails. At least, it's only her free time. She log in and saw she have five e-mails. She click the link and the web start to read.  
  
Waiting for the web to finish reading, she minimized the active web and click the Internet Explorer again. She type in the bar a website of a friend search site. The other e-mail site finished reading and she maximized it. She saw five e-mails from her friend in Hong Kong, Tomoyo Daidoji.  
  
She sighed. She knew it's going to be a story about her trip. She click the first mail and start reading it.  
  
_Hi Sakura!  
  
I knew you're always reading my mails. But this is the last mail I will send you because I will return in Japan!! Isn't that great? Ok, to start this mail, maybe I'll tell you what happened today. I met Meiling earlier. Our fifth grade classmate. She told me that they're going to the Philippines because of their business. And yeah, she told me if you're interested in a friend e-mail this person. Here's his mail: As you can see, he's a guy. Don't worry he's the same age as us. E-mail him if you want, but I recommend you to e-mail him because Meiling told me he's really cute!! Well actually, nothing happened to me. I just met Meiling. So I'll stop here, at least we're going to see each other again!!  
  
Tomoyo  
_  
Sakura smiled. It's only a small mail. Not like those previous mails she recieved from Tomoyo.  
  
'Wolf Dreamer? Sounds interesting.' she thought. She click a link, type the e-mail address and start making a mail.  
  
**xoxoxoxSakura's POVxoxoxox  
**  
_Hi!  
  
I'm Sa  
_  
Wait! I don't think it's a good thing to say my name. Think, think, think!! Sakura... hmmm, A... Asuka? Yeah! Asuka is a good name.  
  
_I'm Asuka from Japan. I just want to be friends. Maybe you're wondering where I get your e-mail address. My friend gave it to me and she told me to e-mail you. I'll more about me if you reply. So gtg!  
_  
I sighed heavily. I'm getting nervous when I e-mail someone I didn't know. I click the button _'Send'_.  
  
**_Knock! Knock! Knock!  
_**  
OK, someone just knocked on my door.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked loudly. It can be Touya. He's always disturbing me!!  
  
"Touya. Hurry up, kaijuu, dinner's ready." Touya replied.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!!" I shouted. If you say it again...  
  
three...  
  
two...  
  
one...  
  
"Whatever, kaijuu." he said it again.  
  
"Shut up!!" I sighed. Ok, the mail was sent to wolf dreamer. I closed my laptop.  
  
I went down to the kitchen. Then, I suddenly blushed. Touya's friends are here, Yukito and...**Syaoran**.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxEnd of Sakura's POVxoxoxoxox**  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled a little. He's been visiting their house since he became friends with Touya and Yukito. He also noticed that Sakura is very red. And he smiled again.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran called her name and shook her head a little. "Uh, yeah. Don't worry about me." she smiled back.  
  
Touya noticed it and he laughed. "Syaoran, she's not ok when you're here because she has a c-"  
  
"Touya, shut up!" she interrupted Touya before he finished the word 'crush'.  
  
Yukito and Syaoran smiled. They knew what Touya's going to say. They knew that Sakura has a crush on Syaoran but they just ignore it.  
  
"Sakura, are you going to stand there? Or eat here with us?" Yukito asked.  
  
Sakura forgot that she's been standing there in front of them. "Of course, I'll eat." She went beside Syaoran, which is a vacant seat. Because Touya is sitting in her favorite seat.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
They finished eating and Sakura is cleaning the table. And Syaoran standing by the wall.  
  
"Do you need help?" he asked, watching her clean all the mess in the table.  
  
"No," she said, picking up all the dishes. "I don't need help. and I don't let visitors-"  
  
"help you clean the dishes." he interrupted. "You always said that when I offer you a help in washing dishes."  
  
Sakura smiled at her work, at the same time blushing. Maybe this time is the longest chat with her crush. She heard him walked away the kitchen.  
  
"Li Syaoran, I can't believe you let me call you by your first name." she whispered to herself. "What does that mean?"  
  
"What does that mean?"

* * *

Author's note: OK, ok, ok, ok, ok. It's not that good. It's also short. As you can see, Sakura is the one blushing, not Syaoran. And Touya became friends with Syaoran. It's a lot of twist and turns. Please, leave a review if you want me to continue. Flames also accepted. If you want me to continue, I'll update next week. 


	2. Something Fishy

Author's Note: weeee!!! i have reviews!! i'm so happy!! even it's only four reviews i'm so happy!!  
  
here's the reviews:  
  
eternalsailorcosmo:  
weeee!!! my first reviewer!!! okay, about your questions, it goes like this. Sakura has a crush on Syaoran because the plot is running because(again) of that situation. Syaoran, a rival? no, because i made him friends with Touya and Yukito. there's no Kero or Clow cards here. but maybe in my upcoming fics i will make...  
  
Leya:  
oh really??!!! it's interesting!! okay, i will continue!!  
  
Viky:  
i was thinking about that question you asked... age? Sakura is 16 here. and because i want Touya is 24 maybe Syaoran is 20? hmmmm... maybe it's good.  
  
ccs-sweet-t41:  
YAY! yes, Syaoran and Taouya are friends!! it is lil confusing but lil humor. it will not ruin Touya's reputation even a lil. hehehe... ur also a filipino??? huh? huh? i'm a filipino. and yeah, thanks for the compliment even i'm not good in grammer...  
  
okay! that's all i got. on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: CCS. Is. Not. Mine. I just own a pen and a pad paper.

* * *

Crush Mails  
  
Chapter 2: Something Fishy...  
  
Recaping the last chapter...  
  
Sakura smiled at her work, at the same time blushing. Maybe this time is the longest chat with her crush. She heard him walked away the kitchen.  
  
"Li Syaoran, I can't believe you let me call you by your first name." she whispered to herself. "What does that mean?"  
  
"What does that mean?"

* * *

"What does that mean?" a voice repeated. A male voice.  
  
Sakura turned to the voice and gasped. "Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Are you surprised?"  
  
Sakura blushed and shook her head a little. "No." she started. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked.  
  
"Said what?" Syaoran asked back with a smile.  
  
"T-The things I-I said here." she stammered. Sakura knew he have walked away the kitchen. Is she wrong? Are the steps she hear means-?  
  
"I heard all of it." Syaoran answered qickly. No thinking of what he is saying. "I walked nearer you because I saw you red. So I thought you have a sick, and maybe you're going to collapse." he explained, quickly and neatly.  
  
"Hoe??" Sakura exclaimed softly. Then she blushed. 'I think I'm going to faint.' she thought slyly. She feels like she's going to fall when-  
  
Syaoran caught her. Is she dreaming? She did fell! But she thought it was just her imagination.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked worriedly. He took off Sakura's bangs away in her face.  
  
_'I must be hallucinating'_ Sakura thought again.  
  
Syaoran shook her hardly to see if she's conscious. Then, Sakura coughed heavily.  
  
"Hey! Are you going to kill me?" Sakura asked loudly, rubbing her head. Then, she stand up straightly.  
  
Syaoran laughed. "I was just testing if shaking one's body is more effective than slapping their cheek."  
  
"You think I'm a guinea pig?!" Sakura glared at him then run to her room.

* * *

Syaoran entered the Kinomoto's living room with a wild grin in his face.  
  
"What happened?" Yukito asked, noticing the wide grin in Syoaran's face. He, then, looked at Toya who was ignoring them.  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran said in a plain voice.  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"No." Syaoran said as he sat on the couch.

* * *

Sakura smiled after hearing that there's nothing happened in the kitchen. For her, tonight is the best night she have with Syaoran. But not really with him, maybe talking with Syaoran.  
  
She entered her room and sat in her stdy chair. She took her diary and pink pen. She, then, sighed. She feels lazy to write a journal.  
  
She plays with her pen and thinks if she's going to write or not. After 5 minutes, she finally decided to write it.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Good Evening! I feel lazy today to write. I don't know why. Maybe because Syaoran's here again. I still want to feel the scene happened earlier!! He's really nice but naughty. He's always cracking jokes when we're having a little talk. Just like earlier, he's shaking me. Oh yeah, Tomoyo e-mailed me again. I don't feel like reading the for messages left in my inbox. I knew it's just the same. She give another e-mail address of someone. I don't know but she always give me e-mails... Well that's all... I talked little today... Bye!  
  
Love,  
Sakura  
_  
Sakura sighed. She put her pen on her table and close her diary. A new record for her. the shortest diary she have ever written.  
  
She was going to lie in her bed when...  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Touya called her again.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, standing up.  
  
"Syaoran and Yukito are going home. Syaoran would like to talk to you!"  
  
Sakura smiled. Does Syaoran want to talk to her? Why?  
  
Sakura went down the stairs cheerfully. And went to the living room. She saw Syaoran talking to Touya.  
  
"Hey, I'm here."  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled. "I want something to tell you, Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously yet excited.  
  
"I want to tell you personally." Syaoran said again.

* * *

Author's Note: weeeeeeeh!! I finally finished it! hehehe!! it's a cliffy! i love it!! ok, i don't know what Syaoran will say. so wait for the next chapter!! please review!! 


	3. Borrowed Laptop and Helping with Math Pr...

**Author's note: at last!! i have update. gomen for the looooooong wait. i think it's been two weeks since the last pdate. sorry again. patawad(sorry in tagalog)... it's because of my baka brother who erased all my documents and fics. he's so baka and supposed to bring in a mental hospital.  
  
also thanks for those who reviews!! i got seven reviews for the second chapter!! so hirs the third chapter... hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**here's the reviews::**  
  
**Sakura-jr17**:  
_good part?? what good part?? i think my last chapter sucks... but hirs the third chapter...  
_  
**heheangel kisses**:  
_it's a secret!! but it's in this chapter... so read on to find out!!_  
  
**sdpunksurfergurl17**:  
_i update... hir's the chapter wer he will tell something to sakura... teasing... i don't know. even me, i don't know what syaoran is doing. i'll ask him..._  
  
_me_: Syaoran!!  
  
_syaoran_: yes?  
  
_me_: are you teasing sakura or you do really like her?  
  
_syaoran_:i don't know. but this is a SxS fic? so i'll try myself to be close to Sakura.  
  
_me_: that's all. ja!  
  
_syaoran_: ja!  
  
_so that... i don't know to him...  
_  
**Ayumi Uchiha**:  
_a filipino!!!! tell me ur e-mail this time so i can tell u the next scene... ok?  
  
P.S. i'm only 12...  
_  
**Lord Balmung**:  
_thanks!! sir, if i had time i will read you're fic. and also review it, ok? thanks!_  
  
**anna018**:  
_i update...oh, thanks!! my other fic is a one-shot... but try to read it. about you're grammer, it's not wrong. no mistake ok?  
_  
**Ngoc1231**:  
_omg!! what suspense?? the last part?? oh it's just a cliffy... so hir's the chapter..._  
  
**ok that's all!! thanks again for those who review!!**  
  
**Disclaimer: almost forgot this... Bill Gates is my uncle so he's going to buy me the CCS... slap! ouch! who did that?? someone glared evilly ok! he's not my uncle and i don't own CCS!!! and never will be!! FOREVER!!!**

* * *

**Crush Mails  
  
Chapter 3: Borrowed Laptop and Helping with Math Problems?  
**  
Recaping the last chapter....  
  
Sakura went down the stairs cheerfully. And went to the living room. She saw Syaoran talking to Touya.  
  
"Hey, I'm here."  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled. "I want something to tell you, Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously yet excited.  
  
"I want to tell you personally." Syaoran said again.

* * *

"Ok. Where do you want to talk about that?" Sakura asked as she glared at Touya.  
  
"What about outside?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
Sakura turned to him quickly and smiled. "Sure! Why not?" She perked but whispered the last sentence as she glared to Touya again and mothed _'What's is he going to tell me?'  
_  
Touya read her lips and shook his head and continue watching the tv. 

---------------

Sakura closed the front door and turned to Syaoran. "What is it?" she asked Syaoran with a curious look.  
  
Syaoran start to became shy. He didn't know how to ask Sakura about this. But he need to. "Can I borrow you're laptop?" he asked without doble thinking.  
  
Sakura start to laugh loud. And Syaoran blushed in embarassment.  
  
"I shouldn't have aske you. Sorry." He apologized, still blushing.  
  
Sakura tried to calm herself. Then start to speak again. "Syaoran-kun, no, you can borrow it. It... It's just-" she then started to laugh.  
  
"Sakura, I can go to a caomputer shop if you don't really want." He smiled at Sakura which made Sakura stop laughing.  
  
"I told you. You can borrow it." She said again. "You can borrow it." she repeated.  
  
Syaoran brighten up and hugged Sakura. "Thanks Sakura!"  
  
Sakura blushed and began to shiver in shock.(I also shiver in shock.) She then pulled Syaoran. "It's nothing. But why?" she began to become being curious.(full of B's)  
  
"Yuki borrowed Toya's laptop first when I'm in the kitchen. And we have to do project. An individual project and we have to pass it in the same date." Syaoran explained with a sigh.  
  
"Ok. Then tell me when you're going to need it." Sakura said.  
  
"Tomorrow." Syaoran said quickly.

* * *

_Next day..._  
  
Sakura sighed as she walk along the hallways of their school. She going to her homeroom for her first period. Then someone called her name from behind.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura turned to the voice and smiled. "Ohayo, Naoko-chan." she greeted.  
  
"You're early today huh?" Naoko said.  
  
Sakura just giggled at her comment. "There's nothing wrong about that right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." "Ohayo!" Sakura greeted as she slide close the door.  
  
"Ohayo." Naoko greeted also.  
  
"Ohayo too!" Their classmates chorused.  
  
Sakura went to her seat with a smile. She put her backpack on the hook. And he began to think about the laptop.  
  
Chiharu noticed Sakura thinking. "Sakura-chan, thinking of something?" she wondered.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Is it about Li-kun?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Yeah. He went to your house again, right?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura sighed.  
  
"So what's the problem with that?"  
  
"He asked me if he can borrow my laptop. I think his laptop is broken and he need to finish their project."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sakura-chan, there's nothing wrong of a guy borrowing something to you because he has a reason." Chiharu said.  
  
"Maybe." Sakura muttered. "Oh yeah, Tomoyo-chan e-mailed me again. She said she's going home soon." she said to Chiharu.  
  
"Really?" Chiharu perked.  
  
"Yeah."

* * *

"At last, classes are done for today." Sakura said under her huge sighed. She opened her locker and put her books and took her math book and notebook. _'Nice one. Math is our homework.'_ she thought as she put those in her backpack. (Don't say those Sakura, I love Math)  
  
She went out of the school gate and walked herself home. She need to recharge her laptop so Syaoran-kun can make his project straight.  
  
Then a red car stop by her. Sakura turned to the car and become surprised. "Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Need a ride?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's ok. I'll just disturb you." Sakura said.  
  
"It's alright. I'm going also to yor home, right?" Syaoran said, insisting.  
  
"Ok." Sakura whispered as she sat on the passenger's seat.  
  
"So, how's your school?" Syaoran asked, sounding like a brother.  
  
"Boring." Sakura said.  
  
"Is it really ok?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said, remembering the laptop.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's nothing." 

**--------**

"We're here." Syaoran said.  
  
"Aren't you going inside?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Iie. I'm going home first." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said as she went inside her home.  
  
Sakura went to her room and started to recharge her laptop. She immediately change to her house dress. A green blouse and a floral mini skirt. She took her book and start with her homework.

-----------

After an hour of solving, Sakura is still not yet finished. She only have solved three out of ten problem. Then a honk of a car surprised him. It's Syoaran!  
  
She immediately unplug the recharger from her laptop and carried the laptop to the living room. She put the laptop on the table and ran to the front door. She opened the door panting, revealing Syaoran and Yukito.  
  
"Hi." she greeted, tired.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. There's only a cockroach in the stairs." Sakura said an excuse. "Come in."  
  
Syaoran and Yukito entered the house and went to the living room. They sat on the couch.  
  
"Wait until I get Onii-chan's laptop." Sakura said as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Do you think what Sakura said is true?" Yukito asked.  
  
"I don't know." Syaoran said as he opens the laptop.

**--------------  
**Sakura went to Toya's room and entered. She looked at her brother's study table and there's a note.  
  
_Sakura,  
  
Here's the laptop Yuki's going to borrow. Tell him it's recharged. And also tell him he can do whatever he want. (surf in the net or whatever) That's all.  
  
Touya  
_  
_P.S. I'm in my part time job. Maybe I will be home late also Otou-san.  
_  
Sakura took the laptop and went to the living room. She gave the laptop to Yukito. "He said you can do whatever you want. Also you Syoaran-kun." she said.  
  
Syaoran and Yukito nodded as Sakura went to her room.

**---------------  
**Sakura continued her homework. She reads the fourth problem again and again. She took her cellphone and call Toya.  
  
_Ring... Ring... Ring..._  
  
_"Moshi Moshi. Touya speaking."_  
  
"Onii-chan! Please help me with this problem." Sakura yelled.  
  
_"What problem? Math?"  
_  
"Yeah. It's so hard that I can't understand."  
  
_"I'm too busy. My boss is going to fire me if I don't work."_  
  
"Ohhh... Onegai!!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
_"Syao's in there right?"_  
  
"Yeah."  
  
_"Then ask for his help. He's very good in Math. Ja!"_  
  
_Beep... Beep... Beep..._  
  
"Arghh!!" Sakura yelled. She put her cellphone down in her table and sigh. "This is going to be hard."

**-----------------  
**Sakura went down the stairs in look at her watch. 5:05 p.m. She looked at Syaoran and Yukito and smiled. "Umm, Syaoran-kun, Yukito-kun, do you want something to eat?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran and Yukito looked at each other and nodded at the same time.  
  
Sakura smiled and straight to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took the chocolate cake and pitcher of water.(why water? because if you eat sweet like cake then yo drink something with sugar the sweetness disappear from the drink. you know that right?) She put those on the dinning table and took small plates and forks and glasses. She put those again in the table and get a tray to put the food and wares. She carry the tray to the living room.  
  
"What did you include?" Yukito asked Syaoran while typing.  
  
"Antioxidants, phytochemicals(phytonutrients), and polysaccharides." Syaoran simply replied.  
  
"Here's your snack." Sakura said as she put the tray in the table.  
  
"Thanks." Syaoran and Yukito said.  
  
"Why did you include those?" Yukito asked again to Syaoran.  
  
"Haven't you heard what sensei said? He said that you can include something about the prevention of those virses and illness." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But where did you get those?" Yukito asked again for the third time.  
  
"Research." Syaoran said. Then he noticed Sakura was still there, standing. "Sakura-chan, why don't you sit?" he asked.  
  
"Ah! No, I'm sorry. I just need something." Sakura said.  
  
"You need something about Math?" Syaoran asked quickly.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I heard your yell. Toya is been telling me that you always ask for his help when it goes to Math." Syaoran said.  
  
"So are you going to help me?" Sakura asked loudly.

* * *

**Author's note: finally finished with this chapter!! wow it's long... i made this chapter long because i might get grounded because of my grades... today is our card's day and i'm top 2... usually i am top 1... omg!! but that's ok coz there's still two quarters left and i need to get those so i'm going to be the valedictorian... please pray for me so i won't get grounded....  
  
another thing, you might notice Touya and Yukito call Syaoran, Syao. Why do they call Syaoran Syao? hehehe... you might know... and please review this chapter. and if i get grounded i will use the computer secretly... so review so i will update on friday or to sunday... REVIEW!! ONEGAI!!**


	4. Finished Homework, a Note, and a Package

**Author's note: konnichiwa! sorry again for the long wait... i didn't know that i can't really update faster. i have to ask permission to se the computer to do research... gosh. also when i check the third chapter, the U's are missing. sorry for that. it's just because my U is a bit broken.... also i don't know what math problems seniors answer so i'll just put what we discussed in school.**

**sorry if this chapter is not good. i still have a hang- over in our camping... and my body is aching... for those who review thanks!!**

----------------

**heheangel kisses:   
**_thanks... i think i left the cliffy not really exciting.._

**Ngoc1231:   
**_you don't like cliffy, but others like cliffies... thanks for the wait..._

**sdpunksurfergurl17:**   
_wow another filipino... i'm also full filipino!! loyal na loyal!! wer r u in the phils? i'm in cavite... cavitena ako... hahaha... as far as i know Syaoran is 20 and Yukito and Touya are 21... am i right??_

**Pure heart:   
**_you like it... don't worry no matter what i'll continue it.._

**Kouichi Girl:   
**_tenchu! tenchu!! ohhh... i am really touch!! many like my story..._

**wOdAiReN:   
**_wow ayumi!! you love math!! lol. i'm also surfing in the net when it's exam week. how's ur exam? hope it's good. i'm just in grade 6..._

**that's all i got. thanks for reviewing!!!!**

**Disclaimer: gosh... don't own it... CCS is not mine.. ok?**

* * *

Crush Mails

Chapter 4: Finished Homework, a Note, and a Package

Recaping the last chapter....

"Research." Syaoran said. Then he noticed Sakura was still there, standing. "Sakura-chan, why don't you sit?" he asked.

"Ah! No, I'm sorry. I just need something." Sakura said.

"You need something about Math?" Syaoran asked quickly.

"How did you-"

"I heard your yell. Toya is been telling me that you always ask for his help when it goes to Math." Syaoran said.

"So are you going to help me?" Sakura asked loudly.

------------------

"Sure. I'm finished already." Syaoran replied with a smile.

"Thank you. Let's go to my room." Sakura said as she went to her room.

Syaoran stood up and smiled at Yukito. "Yuki, can you save my project?" he asked.

"Sure, don't worry." Yukito said.

Syaoran went up the stairs. He went at the first door. 'Where's Sakura's room?' he thought. He forgot where's Sakura's room. 'Think. What did Toya told you?'

**Flashback....**

_"Yuki, where's Toya?" Syaoran asked._

_"He's still helping Sakura." Yukito replied, looking at his watch._

_"Ohh... Why?" Syaoran asked again._

_"Math. Sakura has a homework and she insisted Toya to help her." Yukito replied again._

_Suddenly, the front door opened. It revealed Sakura._

_"Arigatou Onii-chan!! Don't worry I'll buy something for you." Sakura yelled loudly. Then she stopped when she saw Yukito and Syaoran. "Oh, Onii-chan's will be here for a while. Sorry for waiting." she said as she ran quickly._

_"She's a fast runner." Syaoran complimented, looking at Sakura until nowhere to see._

_"Of course, she's a kaijuu." Touya said as he locked the door._

_"Sakura's not a kaijuu!" Sakura, then, shouted and glared at Touya._

_"I thought you're going to your classmates?" Touya said._

_"No, I just forgot that I'm going to be late." Sakura said as she ran off._

_Touya sighed and then smiled at Syaoran and Yukito. "Ready?"_

_"Yeah. Almost forgot, you helped Sakura at Math?" Syaoran asked._

_Touya nodded. "I don't know why she not good at math. She must get a tutor."_

_"If you want I can help her if you're not here." Syaoran suggested._

_"Ok, the first room from the stair is her room." Touya said._

**End of Flasback....**

'First room.' Syaoran knocked at the first room and cleared his throat.

"Come in." Sakura replied.

Syaoran entered the room. "Hey." he closed the door and walked closer at Sakura.

"Um, here's the problem." Sakra said as she pointed the number with her pen.

Syaoran read the problem and smiled. "It's just like this." he started. "Negative absolute value of positive 18 times negative 5 is equals to negative 90." he explained.

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura only shook her head. It might be a long day.

Syaoran got a paper and start writing numbers. "Ok. Example, absolute value of negative 6 is positive 6. All inside these two parallel lines are positive. And if there's a negative sign outside, it's negative."

Sakra did nothing just to nod. "I get it. So negative absolute value of positive 18 times negative 5 is negative 18 times positive 5. Then proceed to the rule of multiplication of integers?" she said.

"That's right." Syaoran said with a smile.

-------------------

After a long solving day, Sakura finally finished her math homework. She yawned while Syaoran opened her room window.

"Did you know that there's going to be a meteor shower tonigt?" Syaoran said.

Sakura rubbed her right eye. "Really?"

"Yeah. That's all. Hope you see it. Ja!" Syaoran said as he went out of Sakura's room.

"Matte!"

"What is it?" Syaoran asked as he opened the door.

"What time is the meteor shower?" Sakura asked.

"9:30." Syaoran answered as he closed the door and went down the stairs. "Yuki, have you saved it?"

"Yeah. It's already 7, I think we should go now." Yukito advised.

"Sure." Syaoran said as he took a pad and a pen. He start to write something. He put it beside the laptops and went out the house silently.

--------------------

Sakura went down the stairs and saw no one. "They went home." she said. She went at the living room and saw a note.

_Sakura,_

_Thank you for letting me to use you're laptop. Also Yuki wants to thanks Toya. Just tell him. I hope you watch the meteor shower tonight. Sorry if we don't informed you that we're going home. We don't want you to cook for us. Well that's all._

_Syaoran_

_P.S. Listen to your sensei always :P_

Sakura smiled as she went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and check for something. "Hmmm, what's for today's supper?" She opened the freezer and saw a pork. She took the pork and went to the sink.

"I think this is okay."

-------------------

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"I'm there." Sakura said as she went at the front door. She opened the door and no one was there. "Hoe?" She saw a package and picked it.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Someone_

"From: Someone?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Another Cliffy!! wow, finally i have come to this fourth chapter. i think it's been 2 weeks since i don't update. sorry for the long wait. my camping is not really exciting. the second day was raining so it didn't contine. but that's ok because i was able to watched Inu-yasha and Fruits Basket. hehehe...**

**Onegai REVIEW!! if you don't review i will update next year! no, i don't want that. i'm going to update bt not now. maybe in the christmas vacation or not. sooner than that. ok? So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	5. IM, Meteor Shower, and Something in the ...

**Author's Note: finally!! i'm in the fifth chapter of Crush Mails!! i can't believe that there's 20 reviews for 4 chapters. that's enough for me. i was so happy. ok, today's sunday in the Phils. i think i also update last sunday. again, thanks for my reviewers!!**

**the reviewers, thank you!!**

---------

**Ngoc1231:  
**_It's alright that you haven't review earlier. i have read at their main home that they're have someting to debug. hir's the 5th chapter_.

**sdpunksurfergurl17:  
**_i update. wow, your like jasmine trias. never been to phils. well, that's ok. do you know that phils is very beatiful. it has many torist spot. and my fave is taal volcano. wish you can go to phils someday._

**heheangel kisses:  
**_i also wonder wat's in the package. i'm still thinking who sent it._

_gosh, gosh, gosh!! thanks for the reviewers_.

**Disclaimer: no. no. no. no. no. no. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. I don't own CCS. And never will be. But if I work at CLAMP. I can own it!!**

* * *

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 5: IM, Meteor Shower, and Something in the Package**

Recaping the last chapter....

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"I'm there." Sakura said as she went at the front door. She opened the door and no one was there. "Hoe?" She saw a package and picked it.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Someone_

"From: Someone?"

----------

Sakura went to the kitchen, still holding the package. She is still wondering who sent it to her. As far as she know, a mailman should be the one sending the package. Maybe the one sent the package is near in her house.

She placed the package at table then went to the sink. She checked the pork if it's ready.

"Still not ready." She said.

She went to the living room, forgetting the package. She took the two laptop and went to her room. She placed her laptop at her stdy table then went to her broher's room. She also placed her brother's laptop at her study table. She, then, notice a green notebook placed on the top of her brother's notebook.

She took the notebook and flipped it. Then a picture dropped from the notebook. She picked it then gasped.

"Syaoran's family?" she murmured. "Oh well, it's bad to get things without permission." and with that she put the picture and the notebook to it's place.

She went out of her brothers's room. She, then, remembered the package she left. She went down the kitchen and took the package. She decided to open it later.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

"Oh." Sakura ran to the telephone then answered it.

"Moshi Moshi. Kinomoto residence. Sakura speaking." she answered.

_"Sakura, dear?"_

"Oh, Otou-san. Is there something you need?" she asked.

_"Tell your Touya that I'm coming home next week because my class is going to have an educational trip."_

"Sure. Take care, ok?" Sakura said, smiling.

_"Sure."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Sakura sighed as she put the reciever back to the phone. And went to the kitchen.

-------------

"Ouch." Sakura said as she rubbed her hand. She started frying the pork since that's the easiest way to cook for dinner.

She looked at her atch and smiled. 7:30. She looked at the pork she frying and it's golden brown. "Finally! It's finished. I can eat."

-------------

Sakura finished eating. She's still looking at the package. "Arghh!!" She rubbed her head. "I need to open this."

She opened the package and saw a small bear, a box of mini iPod, and a couple of CDs. "What the?" she exclaimed. "IPod?? Finally!! I have an iPod!!!" she started jumping around. "I have an iPod!!"

Then she saw a note from the package.

_I hope you like my gifts to you..._

_Tomoyo_

"Tomoyo?" she asked herself. "She's finally here!!"

--------------

**8:30 p.m.**

"What will I do tonight? The meteor shower will be later." Sakura said, her right hand on her chin. "I know!"

She opened her laptop then connect to the internet. She remembered the mail. She went to her e-mail and saw a mail from wolfdreamer. She click the link and read the mail.

_Hi Asuka. I'm not really checking my mail this time but if you want, you can IM me tonight. wolfdreamer is also my ID. I'll tell you my background when we talk in IM. that's all bye!_

"I need to IM him."

She click the IM icon and logged in. Seconds later, she went to the messages and typed the 'wolfdreamer'.

**(A/N: Sakura is yingBlossom... while someone is wolfdreamer.)**

_**Instant Message- wolfdreamer- yingBlossom**_

_**yingBlossom:** hi. it's me who emailed you._

_**wolfdreamer:** oh, hi! wats ur asl again?_

_**yingBlossom:** 16... f... japan. u? ur asl?_

_**wolfdreamer:** also 16, m, also japan. wer r in japan?_

_**yingBlossom:** in tomoeda..._

_**wolfdreamer:** really? im also in tomoeda. r u still studying?_

_**yingBlossom:** yup. in Seijuu High._

_**wolfdreamer:** hmmmm... that's nice._

_**yingBlossom:** y?_

_**wolfdreamer:** u still study. me, i stop studying._

_**yingBlossom:** hmmmm, not nice._

_**wolfdreamer:** lol...._

_**wolfdreamer:** wat r u doing now?_

_**yingBlossom:** chatting with u????_

_**wolfdreamer:** hmmm.... chatting with me?? nothing else??_

_**yingBlossom:** nothing else...._

_**wolfdreamer:** did you know there's a meteor shower tonight?_

_**yingBlossom:** yup, 9:30_

_**wolfdreamer:** wat tym is it?_

_**yingBlossom:** 8:45_

_**wolfdreamer:** it's still early._

_**yingBlossom:** yup..._

_**wolfdreamer:** oh wel... tomorrow will talk again same time?_

_**yingBlossom:** um, ok..._

_**wolfdreamer:** ja..._

_**yingBlossom:** ja..._

_**wolfdreamer has signed out**_

Sakura yawned as she disconnected the internet. She close her laptop and lie on her bed. It's still 8:50. 40 minutes left. And she have nothing to do. Then a stone hit her window.

"Hoe?"

She went to her window and open it. She looked at the one who throw the stone. She saw Syaoran waving at her.

"Hey! Wait, I'll open the door for you." she said as she close the window. She went to the front door and opened it.

"Good evening." Syaoran greeted happily.

"Come in." Sakura said as Syaoran entered. "Did you forgot something?" she asked.

"Nope. Toya called me and he said that I accompany you so that you won't be bored." Syaoran explained.

"Hoe? So he's acting like a real brother to me." Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran chuckled. "You want to play something while we wait for the meteor shower?"

"Sure."

-------------------

**9:15 p.m.**

Syaoran looked at his watch and smiled. "15 minutes left."

Sakura smiled then stand up. She took Syaoran's hand then drag him. "Let's go to the roof."

Syaoran smiled. "Sure, why not?"

--------------------

**9:20 p.m.**

"So," Syaoran started. "what did you when we went home?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sakura replied straightly. "I just recieved a package from my friend."

"Daidoji?"

"Yup."

"What did you get?"

"A small bear, couple of CDs and an box of mini iPod!!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"I also have iPod. I mean, iPods. I think I have five iPods." Syaoran smirked.

"Well, you're rich. Of course, you can buy five iPods." Sakura said, laughing.

"My friends gave it to me." Syaoran corrected.

"Really? Also, I saw a picture of you with 5 ladies. Is that your family?" Sakura asked.

"Yup."

----------------------

**9:30 p.m.**

Sakura sit up and pointed at the sky. "Look! The meteor shower started!"

"Wish!" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura.

Sakura clasped her hand and start to mumble something. After a minute, Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at Syaoran. "Did you wish?"

"Yeah."

"What did you wish?" Sakura asked like a child.

"I wish for...."

* * *

Author's Note: I wish for a brand new cellphone!! lol... another cliffhanger.. finally sakura have talked to wolfdreamer. i also want an iPod!! an apple green iPod!! hmmm... i wonder what happened to me.. it's like i'm too lazy to write this chapter. hehehe.. since this is a bit modern in tech and always in internet... for those who have and , you can add me:

ok, i'll never forget this... PLEASE review... i can't live without a review... i need reviews for my fic. all authors want that... right?? so PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!:)


	6. Welcome Tomoyo

**Athor's Note: happy holidays guys!! sorry for the long wait. because these past days i was so hectic... yup very hectic.. the first day of december, we went to the library of a school. Then the days after that we have many assignments then last week we went to the Provincial jail for the donations then we have a general practice. but before that we have bible quiz and christmas card making contest. (at leasti'm the second in the bible quiz in our department.. well i'm always second) then last friday was our christmas program and party. and i'm one of the emcees!! well that's my hectis schedule... but still i have many reviews in the last chapter!!**

**here's hugs and kisses for those who review, mwah mwah!!:**

--------------

**heheangel kisses:**

_i update... i think Syaoran is 20 and touya is 24. it's what i wrote in the second chap. then i think 21 in the 4th chap. so i decided that syaoran is 20 while yukito and touya 21. and make syaoran older than sakura. also thay're still studying. to make you understand hir's how it is::_

_sakura is 16 while touya and yukito are 21. and syao 20. then all of them study. sk in seijuu high. while the three in tokyo university... and syoa can be wolfdreamer(well he really is) coz if u r chatting in the net, like yahoo! or msn, u can change ur age and other info about u... so that's all. also don't be jealous.. it's only a fic, anything can happen ;)_

**Lord Balmung:**

_i update...wow thanks! i have read the story you tell. wow that's a R. Kenshin fic. well, i don't know what the 'R' is so i'll just call it Samurai X. well, it's the name of R. Kenshin hir in the phils. I like the fic A Kiss for Eternity. well, even i don't understand who the other character is(i think it's Saitou) it's very sad that Misao died.(did she died? that's what i understand)_

**Plum Blossom:**

_i update...thanks!! don't be sad for a cliffhanger..._

**pure heart:**

_i will continue this... don't worry :)_

**sdpunksurfergurl17**(reviewed twice)

_thanks. oh yeah! boracay is one of the beautiful sites hir in the phils. the sea is so clear, the sand is so white and there's so many coconut trees there... well, i like drinking its juice, hehehe... there's also many tourist there... tell me wen ur going hir ok?_

**Ngoc1231:**

_me too! i want those things, especially iPods!! that's my wish and a Nokia 7260 or 7610 or Sony Erickson P900!! well, that's very expensive so i can't buy those things... oh yeah, it's Sakura who asked, so Syaoran's going to reply it here in this chapter..._

**mwah mwah mwah again for those who review!!**

**Discalimer: you want me to own CCS? sell it to me! and i will buy it. only if i have enough money, though.**

--------------

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 6: Welcome Tomoyo**

Recaping the last chapter...

9:30 p.m.

Sakura sit up and pointed at the sky. "Look! The meteor shower started!"

"Wish!" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura.

Sakura clasped her hand and start to mumble something. After a minute, Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at Syaoran. "Did you wish?"

"Yeah."

"What did you wish?" Sakura asked like a child.

"I wish for...."

----

"I wish for a--"

"Kaijuu!" a masculine voice suddenly shouted.

Sakura and Syaoran looked down the street at the same time. Then, Sakura suddenly gasped.

"Onii-chan! You're home already?!" Sakura asked from the roof.

"Oh, kaijuu." Touya whispered. "Yeah! So come down now.!" he answered loudly for Sakura to hear as he enter to the front door.

Sakura stood up, "Sakura's not a kaijuu!" then stomped her foot. She slid a little and fall to sit. "Ouch."

"You okay?" Syaoran asked, smirking.

"No, I'm not. So stop smirking." Sakura said angrily.

"Oh. When you're in a roof, don't stomp or else you'll slide down." Syaoran said as he went down the ladder.

"I'll keep that in mind, 'Syaoran-onii-chan'" Sakura said slyly, sliding down the ladder after Syaoran.

----

"Thanks for guarding Sakura, Syao." Touya said while patting Sakura at her head. "Right, kaijuu?"

"Ohhhh..." Sakura groaned as she look at the other way.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura's reaction. "That's alright. I have a great time with your sister." he said looking at Sakura. "Well, gotta go. Bye Sakura." he said as he went away.

Sakura smiled a little then stomped her foot at Touya's right foot. Touya suddenly shout in pain. "You deserve it." she mumbled as she went to her room.

----

Sakura took her diary and opened it. She open her ballpen and starts writing her journal.

Dear Diary,

Many things happen today. I received a package from Tomoyo which I thought it was from somebody else....

After a several minutes of writing her journal, Sakura went to her bathroom to clean herself and go to sleep. She took her towel and twists the shower. She forgot that their father will not be back soon. And that's very weird. Come to think of it, their father always went home to pick some clothes. Maybe, tomorrow.

----

Next Day...

"Students, welcome your new classmate. Please enter," the sensei said, as a girl with a dark greyish purple hair tied high in the back of her head and with amethyst eyes. "Tomoyo Daidoji."

As Sakura heard her name, she smiled. Tomoyo's really hear. "Tomoyo!" she shouted lightly, waving her hand.

Tomoyo smiled then introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidoji. I'm from Hong Kong for some business trip. I'm originaly from here, Tomoeda, Japan. I'm a best of friend of your classmate Sakura Kinomoto. That's all. Nice to meet you."

The teacher smiled and looked for a vacant seat. "Miss Daidoji, you can seat beside Miss Kinomoto."

Tomoyo nodded as she went to beside Sakura's seat. "You're still kawaii, Sakura." she whispered.

----

The bell signaling lunch rang. The teacher left the students on Sakura's class. The students start to leave their room with their lunches. Sakura and Tomoyo went at the back of the gym and start to eat their lunch.

"I can't believe you, Sakura. I keep mailing you but you don't even reply." Tomoyo complained, while giggling.

"Well, at least I keep mailing all the e-mail address you gave to me." Sakura said as she seperate to two her chapsticks. Then start to eat her lunch.

"Tomoyo! Sakura!"

Sakura and Tomoyo turned to the voice with chapsticks in their mouth. They saw Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko approaching.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Tomoyo said as the three gals take a sit.

"Can we eat here?" Rika asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Sakura said.

----

Sakura and the others keep on laughing. They are telling how Tomoyo was doing in Hong kong and how she met Meilin.

"Well, she keep me insisting to give the e-mail to Sakura." Tomoyo said.

Sakura keep on listening to her. Then remembered that she will IM later in the evening wolfdreamer. "Hey guys, I think that wolfdreamer is very nice even though he stop studying I think he is really very nice." she said.

"Oh, it seems that our little cherry blossom became infatuated to wolfdreamer. I think she will forget about little wolf." Tomoyo said.

"Ohhh..." the three other girls chorused.

Sakura giggled then noticed the same name. "Little wolf and wolfdreamer?" she whispered. She turned to Tomoyo with a suspicious look.

"Hey Sakura, stop looking at me like that." Tomoyo said sternly.

"Who is little wolf?" Sakura asked.

"It's your crushy's chinese name translation. His name is Li Xiaolang in chinese. So that word _'xiao'_ means little or small while _'lang'_ means wolf." Tomoyo explained.

"Um, Tomoyo, do you think wolfdreamer and Syaoran is only one person?" Sakura asked.

-------------

**Author's Note: CLIFFY!!!! sorry if it's only short. coz even we have our christmas and new year vacation we still have to do our project!! and we have 4 projects!! i need to do 2 dioramas, 1 story book(i can do it easily if i had a plot, so please can you give me a unique plot? and i will do the rest for my project. don't worry, i will thank you if my project has a high grade!) and 10 pages clippings of Philippine economy problems. so sorry if i will update very late. also i'm very sorry if i update this late. i think the last time i review was almost 4 weeks from now. oh very sorry!!**

**also I have start my, well, anime site. it's a ccs site with fruits basket(phils) and inu-yasha(phils) but it's still not yet finished. but if you want to visit, just go to my bio then click on homepage. also I'm a member of a new yahoo! Group: animePH… it's a Filipino yahoo group, being proud of many Filipino made site.**

**think of this just my christmas gift to all of you!! and all i want christmas gift is your reviews!! or you want i'll sing a caroling. _we wish you a merry christmas. we wish you a merry christmas. a merry merry christmas!! and a happy REVIEW!! humihingi po ng REVIEW sa inyo!! kung sakali ako'y perwisyo, pasensya lang kayo makulit talaga ako!!_ sorry if i sang a tagalog caroling. i don't know what it's english translation. so all NOYPI can you translate that??? that's all!! please REVIEW!! REVIEW!! just REVIEW!!! PLEASE???**


	7. My Wish, Your Wish

**Author's Note: oh my goshie!! i can't believe that many reviewed the last 6 chapters!! it made me almost cry wen an unexpected writer hir in reviewed my fic... that was the greatest christmas gift for me... well, hirs the chapter 7!!**

**thanks you's and kisses for all the reviewers of last chappy!!:::**

----------------

**Callista Miralni:  
**_Magandang araw din po! you don't have to respect me... it seems like ur older than me... so you don't have to put po or opo, ok? oh yes, boracay is really beautiful. i haven't been there also... but i always saw boracay in postcards... sure don't worry, i'll read those stories you recommend to me... thanks again!_

**Ngoc1231:  
**_hmmm... wat sakura wished for? i think u will know it wen wolfdreamer and yingBlossom chat again... don't worry i'll keep updating as soon as i can..._

**Pinaygrrl:  
**_yes, this is an SxS fic... but not with loving loving mushy mushy stuff... coz i'm not used to that thing.. i haven't been in love...lol...;P ur welcome, coz no matter wat i'll finish this fic..._

**cherry-blossoms1989:  
**_nearing to the end where Sakura starts to think Syaoran wolfdreamer?? hmmm... i don't get it... hehehe... i think this fic may take a long way to go... i haven't post any time laps... hihihi..._

_also thanks in advance if ur going to review my fic often... it really makes my day great!_

**sdpunksurfergurl17:  
**_weeee.... thanks... supah thanks! i really appreaciate ur comment... and wat question?? coz i got a bad memory..._

**Zilver Wings:  
**_weeeeee!! sakura suspects syaoran as wolfdreamer! she haven't really. because she just notice the same name of syaoran and wolfdreamer. hehehe. oh yeah, belated merry christmas and belated happy new year!_

**heheangel kisses:  
**_oh, ur welcome. hm, sakura being dense? well, in other fic she's really, um, stupid for not confessing so soon, hehehe. well, not really. i just made her wat really people think when they found out their textmates or phonepals or chatmates is the person they knew and knew them. well, yeah, that is._

**angel-demoness7:  
**_sorry if i didn't update very soon, but i update right?_

**hir's the reviewers of the chapter 5:**

**Chizumi:  
**_wow... u like my fic? really? i'm very touched! i'll continue this ok??_

**fallen-spirit:  
**_ahhhhhh!!! -clear throat- sorri for screaming... coz i'm really happy wen u say dat u like my fic -sob- and that's very -sob- flattering!!-sob- thank you really!! ur one of my favorite author. i like ur fics also, well, love them really!_

**so that's all the reviews i recieved just before christmas!! thank you all very much!!**

**Disclaimer: CCS? I don't own it, you know? if no one haven't own this plot, maybe it's mine. but if somebody own it, he owns it right?**

----------------

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 7: My Wish, Your Wish**

Recaping the last chapter...

"Oh, it seems that our little cherry blossom became infatuated to wolfdreamer. I think she will forget about little wolf." Tomoyo said.

"Ohhh..." the three other girls chorused.

Sakura giggled then noticed the same name. "Little wolf and wolfdreamer?" she whispered. She turned to Tomoyo with a suspicious look.

"Hey Sakura, stop looking at me like that." Tomoyo said sternly.

"Who is little wolf?" Sakura asked.

"It's your crushy's chinese name translation. His name is Li Xiaolang in chinese. So that word 'xiao' means little or small while 'lang' means wolf." Tomoyo explained.

"Um, Tomoyo, do you think wolfdreamer and Syaoran is only one person?" Sakura asked.

----

"I don't think so, Sakura. There's many wolf out there in the internet world you know?" Tomoyo stated.

Sakura realized what Tomoyo said. Maybe she's right. Syaoran and wolfdreamer can't be one, can they?

Then, the school bell interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

The five girls went to their lockers and picked their things for their own classes. They bid byes and went tot heir own room.

Sakura slid open her 6th period and went to her seat.

----

"Hey Sakura. How's your last period?" Tomoyo said as she opened her locker.

Sakura sighed then looked at her. "It's very nice. Our teacher let us to have a vacant time and that was great. I had a great time listening to my iPod you gave me." she said.

"Really? How about the CDs I gave you? Have you listened to them?" Tomoyo asked again as she took her music book.

"I haven't. I just recieved them yesterday and the first thing I use is the iPod."

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the campus then Tomoyo started again.

"The school's foundation is near, right? I wonder what will do for the school program." Tomoyo wondered.

"Mr. Terada said that we're going to have a theatrical choir play. Because half of our homeroom classmates can sing and the others can't. So Mr. Terada decided to have that." Sakura explained.

"That's nice. I'm going to make the costumes for that." Tomoyo exclaimed not too loud.

Sakura sweatdropped at what Tomoyo said. "You never change Tomoyo. You're still the girl who love making dresses."

Tomoyo just giggled when she noticed a red car stopped by them. She saw Syaoran so she elbowed Sakura.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo then noticed also the red card then smiled to it's driver. "Hi Syaoran." she greeted while blushing.

Syaoran smiled. "You want to have a ride? I'm also going going to your house, Sakura." he offered.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo who just nodded. "Are you sure, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm alright. I'm going somewhere also. I need to buy a silk for a new dress for you."

"Syaoran can drive you there, right Syaoran?" Sakura said, looking at Syaoran.

"Yes, of course." was Syaoran's answer.

Tomoyo just smiled at her bestfriend but shook her head. "I'm okay. Just have fun!" And with that, Tomoyo ran off.

Sakura sighed as she hopped on the red car. She looked at Syaoran and then smiled. Syaoran is really nice to her. That's why she has a crush on him.

----

"So, um, Syaoran? I asked you something last night, right?" Sakura asked, a little nervous.

Syaoran looked at her then to the streets. "Hmmm? Wait, I'll just think about what you asked me." he paused then smiled. "Oh, you asked me what did I wish last night."

"Uh- huh." Sakura nodded, a bit excited. She want to know what Syaoran wished for."

"Oh, I wished that you invite me, Yuki, and Toya at your school's foundation day. Because I haven't went to your school with some program. I wonder what I'll see there." Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. "Of course, I would." she giggled. " I plan on inviting you a week before the foundation day. But you wished for it, maybe I invite you earlier."

Syaoran grinned. "Really? Is your class going to have a play or something?" he asked again.

Sakura felt nervous when he asked about that. Is he planning on watching the play in the foundation day? "Well, yeah. Do you know Miss Saigon? We're going to do something like that."

"Really? A choir play? I love watching like those play."

"Yes."

"Don't worry. I'll never laugh at you when your there acting and singing."

Sakura nodded while she sighed happily.

----

They reached Sakura's house after like hours of driving. Sakura hopped out while Syaoran parked his car at Sakura garrage. At least their father was still in their educational trip.

Sakura opened the locked door with her keys. "Onii-chan went in his part time?" she whispered quietly as someone clear throat his throat. She turned around and saw Syaoran. "You're going to wait for onii-chan?" she asked him.

Syaoran just nodded as he followed Sakura in her house. He went to the living room while Sakura went to the kitchen. He saw Sakura brought her a glass of orange juice. "Thanks."

Sakura just smiled as she went upstairs. She went to her room and change for her house wear, a simple pink blouse and denim mini skirt. Then, she remembered that Syaoran is waiting downstairs. She took her cellphone and call Touya.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

_"Moshi- Moshi, Touya speaking."_

"Hello, onii-chan." came Sakura's sweet voice.

_"What do you want, Sakura?"_

Sakura's eyes widened. He doesn't call her a kaijuu. "Uh, well. Syaoran's here. And his waiting for you. I think his also waiting for Yukito."

_"Ah, oh yeah. My shift is over so tell him to wait."_

"What about Yukito?" Sakura asked.

_"Call him. Tell him to wait also there."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Sakura sighed as she dialed Yukito's number.

**Ring. Ring.** **Ring.**

_"Moshi- Moshi, Yukito speaking."_

"Hi, Yukito. It's me Sakura." Sakura answered.

_"Oh, hi Sakura. Do you need something?"_

"Um, onii-chan told me to tell you to wait here. I don't know for what. But Syaoran's here." Sakura said as she sat at her study chair.

"_Yeah, I'm on my way there. Our soccer team mate has a farewell party that's why Syao's in there waiting for Toya."_

"Really? Oh, okay. Ja!"

_"Ja!"_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Sakura sighed heavily as she put her cell phone in her desk. She went out of her room and went downstairs. She heard the door closed so she waited for the one who arrived.

"Hey kaijuu!" Touya greeted.

Sakura went closer to him and stomped his foot. "Sakura is not a kaijuu!" she shouted.

Syaoran went to the hall and then smiled. "Hey, Toya, you're here."

Touya smirked while patting Sakura's head. "Kaijuu, cook something for yourself only okay?"

"I knew that." Sakura went to the ladder then shouted, "And I'm not a **KAIJUU**!!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Wow. So that's how much you love Sakura, calling her a kaijuu."

"I'm not a kaijuu!" They heard Sakura yelled.

"She's really a kaijuu." Touya commented as he went upstairs, Syaoran behind.

----

Touya took some clothes and went to the bathroom. Syaoran sat on Touya's study chair and took the green notebook. He flipped it stopped where a picture of five ladies and a guy is in there. He took it then smiled.

Touya went out of the bathroom and turned to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at him then smirked. "So you keep this picture with you?"

Touya went to him and looked at the picture. "Yeah, you told me to keep that so I keep that."

Syaoran shook his head a little while smiling as he put the picture the picture back on the notebook.

Then they heard someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get that." Syaoran offered as he went down the stairs. He went to the front door and opened it. It revealed Yukito.

Touya went downstairs and smiled. "So, whose car are we going to use?" he asked.

Syaoran looked at him then smiled. "Mine." he said as she toss the keys to Touya.

Touya surprised then looked at him "Why did you give me your keys?" he asked again.

"Start the engine while I say something to Sakura." he said as he went upstairs.

"Oh, okay. Tell her to cook for herself so she wouldn't get hungry later." Touya said.

----

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Sakura, it's me, Syaoran." Syaoran said while knocking. "Hmmm. No one's answering." he twist the door knob and take look. He saw Sakura at her desk, he head bowing. He entered the room and went closer to Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head and Syaoran saw her sleeping. Syaoran saw a pink notebook underneath her and took it. He noticed it's a diary. He quickly closed it and placed it beside her. He took Sakura's blanket and cover it to her.

He took a piece of paper and write something. After he finished writing, he put it beside Sakura's diary. He smiled and then whispered something to her, "Good night, cherry blossom."

And with that he went out Sakura's room and went to tha garrage. Touya have started the car. Yukito sat behind. Syaoran hopped beside Touya and they move off to the farewell party.

----

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. She noticed her diary is closed and a paper beside it. She took the paper and open it. She read the letter.

_Sakura,_

_I see you sleeping so I decided to write this. Touya said that cook the food you will eat. i think even he tells you being a kaijuu, he still care for you. But I think he really sees you as a cherry blossom deep inside him. Also we went to the farewell party so take care of yourself. Don't let anybody to enter your house unless it's your friend or classmate. Also, do your homework, call us if you have any problems with Math. That's all. Ja!_

_Syaoran_

_P.S. I would like to know what you wish for. It's not fair if you knew my wish while I don't know what you wish for, right?_

"What I wish for is that..."

------------------------------

**Author's Note: weeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! already finished with the chapter 7!! do you think this is long?? coz i feel that's it's very long. so another cliffy. i first decided to leave this chapter when syaoran went off to the party. but i decided to leave it again a cliffhanger. -sigh- also i haven't finished any of my project. and now i don't know what will happen. i just finished the story book but still there's no drawing. i decided to get a one-shot here in the title is Before It's Too Late by KayJuli. I really love that one-shot. It's very funny. okay, i still have three project left. i need to do it. AJA!!! ( i get that from a soap opera of Korea... hihihi) **

**ok, please REVIEWar for me because of your REVIEWS!!!! I don't care how many REVIEWS you gave me, just give me REVIEWS!! hehehe... well, it's already 2005 so give me some REVIEWSSSS!!!!!!!!! just REVIEW!!! so 2005 will be great year for me.BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR AND ADVANCE HAPPY THREE KINGS!!!**


	8. Wolfdreamer's wish, A suspicious wish

**Author's Note: i'm now on the chapter 8. how i can't believe this fic can go a long way. i don't know how many chapter this fic can have. maybe when this fic pass the chapter 10 maybe i have to post time laps. okie, our exam is drawing near: jan, 10 to 14... ack! i haven't study anything. ok this is one of a kind. this chapter i will not post a cliff hanger, i'll try to finish this chapter, without cliffy!!**

**so hir's the chapter 8 and the reviews:**

-------------------------------

**Greenleaf Blossom:  
**_-sigh- i'm too tired now. yup, putting cliffy. ack! i don't know if it is unfair. is t?? i just don't know how to end one chapter without a cliffy. -sigh again- hehehe don't worry i updated. -sigh again the third time-_

_Syaoran: is something bothering you, keia?_

_me: oh nothing! just help me okay?_

_Syaoran:in this fic? sure, i'll try to help you. don't worry._

_me: thanks!_

**Sakura Arielle:  
**_ur cool too. thanks!_

**Ngoc1231:  
**_wow really?? you like it. i think also like the last cliffy. i think i'm improving in making cliffy!! wakeke!!!_

**Pinaygrrl:  
**_OMG! i update! hihihi_

**sdpunksurfergurl17:  
**_yup, i thought about sakura singing. yes she can. coz in other fics, she can sing. and i want her to sing also. i haven't watched miss saigon. but i think miss saigon (which is my favorite filipina singer: lea salonga) is very cool. but the thing is, i haven't watched miss saigon. their ticket is so expensive!! i can't afford any of those... reading sakura's diary?? my real intention was to syaoran accidentally read her diary and know that sakura is chatting with wolfdeamer. but this will be totally ruined._

**Otaku-chan:  
**_hmm... being in the higher grade is having many responsibilities.. well, in june i will have many responsibilities... about syao's wish? i think i have put it last chapter.. near, the cliffy..._

**gUrLa-aYa-16:  
**_wow really?? yup babae ako(i'm a girl) thanks! i can't believe that my story will have many reviews..._

**Lord Balmung:  
**_thanks really. i don't really know if it's long.. but it was longer than the other chappies right??_

**cherryblossoms1989:  
**_hihihi.. you can't wait?? at least you're so patient on waiting for the next chapter right??_

**puzzleboy:  
**_awwww... making cliffies?? i don't know if it's bad.. you understand right?? thanks for telling it's a good story!!_

**disclaimer: no, don't own it!! just this fic. okie?  
**------------------------------

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 8: Wolfdreamer's wish: A suspicious wish**

Recaping the last chapter....

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. She noticed her diary is closed and a paper beside it. She took the paper and open it. She read the letter.

_Sakura,_

_I see you sleeping so I decided to write this. Touya said that cook the food you will eat. i think even he tells you being a kaijuu, he still care for you. But I think he really sees you as a cherry blossom deep inside him. Also we went to the farewell party so take care of yourself. Don't let anybody to enter your house unless it's your friend or classmate. Also, do your homework, call us if you have any problems with Math. That's all. Ja!_

_Syaoran_

P.S. I would like to know what you wish for. It's not fair if you knew my wish while I don't know what you wish for, right?

"What I wish for is that..."

----

"What I wish for is that I can have an eyeball with wolfdreamer." Sakura whispered. She, then, smiled while she went down to the kitchen. She looked at her watch.

It's only 5:30. She opened the refrigerator and took some cabbage. She took a knife and started chopping it. After she chopped the cabbage, she took the chopped pork from the freezer.

She sighed. She's always the one who cook their supper. She noticed that her brother is always out and always leaving her at the house. She sighed again. "Argggghhh!!" she yelled. "I'm very tired of cooking supper!!" she continued on yelling.

As she calmed herself, she start on sauteing the cabbage. She even shriek because of the hot oil that touched her. Then the phone rang. Sakura ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Moshi- moshi? Sakura speaking." Sakura answered.

"Hi Sakura. It's me, Tomoyo."

"Oh, Tomoyo. Why did you call?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. I'll just go there tonight. I'll bring there a strawberry cake I baked earlier."

Sakura frowned because of something. "Is there something more so I can cook more food?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I have finished the dress I sewed while I'm in Hong Kong. I'll see if it fits you."

"Ah, ok. Wait, I think I smell something." Sakura looked back to the kitchen and saw the pan burning. "AHHHH!!!" she screamer and immediately turned off the stove. She sighed as she frowned. She put the phone on her ear and hear Tomoyo sighed also.

"Hey, Tomoyo, sorry because the food I'm cooking burned."

"That's alright. I'm going to bring there some food our maid cooked. Just wait for me ok?"

"Thanks Tomoyo. Ja!"

"Ja!"

Sakura sighed as she put the phone back. She went again to the kitchen and start washing the pan. After some minutes, the doorbell rang. Sakura put the pan on it's drawer and went to the front door.

"Come in Tomoyo." she greeted.

Tomoyo came in with a big picnic basket. Sakura took the basket and put it in the dining table while Tomoyo sat down the couch in the living room. Tomoyo started to giggle as Sakura entered the living room.

"Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked sternly.

"Nothing, I just remembered earlier." Tomoyo said. "I think it's the first time you make your food burn."

"Yeah. Because I'm thinking about Onii-chan leaving me here always. I'm sick of being alone here." Sakura said as she sat on the sofa.

Tomoyo laughed. "Touya is old. He can do it by himself you know. He's now in college."

Sakura galred at her. "Hey! I didn't say that I'm worried about him. I just miss his rice omelet!"

Tomoyo click the TV's remote and started watching the TV. Sakura stood up wand went to the kitchen. She opened the basket and saw that there's a pink box with pink ribbon and a plastic ware with rice omelet inside. She smiled as she took a container and put the omlet there. She took also 2 cups of rice and placed it in the table.

She went to the living room and smiled at Tomoyo. "You want to eat already? I'm hungry." she asked

Tomoyo stood up and went to the kitchen with Sakura. She sat with Sakura on the opposite chair. She took her chopsticks and started. eating. Sakura started also.

They're supper is only a quiet one. Sakura smiled as she put her chopsticks in her cup and sighed. "Hey you want to go chat with wolfdreamer? I don't know if he's already online." she started.

"Sure! Luckily, I brought my laptop." Tomoyo said as she put their ware on the sink.

"Wow, you're always ready." Sakura complimented as she went to her room.

Tomoyo smiled as she started washing the wares. Sakura went down t the living room with her laptop. Tomoyo finsihed washing the wares and got her laptop.

Sakura opened her laptop and started to connect to the internet. Tomoyo did the same. After minute, they had already log in their IM.

"Hey, you three are always early." Touya, Yukito and Syaoran's friend complimented.

"It's nothing." Syaroan said. Then he remembered something. "Koji, can I use your computer?" he asked.

"Sure, no prob, bro." Koji said.

----

Sakura and Tomoyo waited for 10 minutes. Tomoyo yawned and Sakura sighed.

Then she started. "I forgot he's going to online later." She sighed again and close her eyes.

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, our wait is over. Wolfdreamer is already online." she said as she pointed the name at the laptop's monitor.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and smiled like their planning to do something. Sakura clicked the conference button and type wolfdremer's name in it. She invited Tomoyo and wolfdreamer in the conference.

Tomoyo and wolfdreamer accpeted the invitation and they entered an IM conference.

**IM Conference - yingBlossom - wolfdreamer - amethystgurl**

_**wolfdreamer:** ei, asuka.. how are u?_

"Who's Asuka?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, confused.

"It's the name I made so that I'm safe." Sakura confidently repied.

_**yingBlossom:** i'm fyn. how about u?_

_**wolfdreamer:** yea, i'm in my friends party. so i notice you have a friend there. can u introduce me to her?_

Sakura and Tomoyo looked again to each other then to their laptops.

_**yingBlossom:** sure, she's my cousin. she insisted me to introduce you to her wen we're in skul._

_**amethystgrul:** hi, i'm tomo... and ur?_

_**wolfdreamer:** i'm oni. so u too are both gurls. wow, i thnk i'm going to be playboy...-grin-_

_**yingBlossom:** -laugh-_

_**amethystgurl:** -grin-_

"Hmmm.. I like talking to him. It's like he has so many experience." Tomoyo said, giggling.

"But you know, he said he's in a party also. Syaoran's in a party." Sakura said softly.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and looked at her. "Sakura, he might be a friend of the one who is hosting the party Li and your brother going to,right?"

Sakura nodded.

_**wolfdreamer:** oh yeah, have you watched the meteor shower last knight?_

_**yingBlossom:** yeah, i have. i don't know if tomo saw it because she just arrived last night from Singapore._

"Hey, why didn't you tell him I'm from Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because, if he knew Syaoran, he might tell him that he's chatting with me. And he knew that you're from HK." Sakura explained.

Tomoyo sighed. "Lucily, I know something about Singapore." she muttered.

_**amethystgurl:** yeah. i like riding at the cable car going to sentosa. about the meteaor shower, i didn't saw that. i didn't eeven know that there's a meteor shower._

"Good job!" Sakura whispered loudly.

Tomoyo just smiled.

_**wolfdreamer:** really? well, that's alright that you didn't saw the mmeteor shower._

_**wolfdreamer:** oh yeah, asuka. if you saw the shower, wat did you wish for?_

"Oh my, am I going to tell him?" Sakura asked, very nervous.

"Is it about wolfdreamer?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I wish that I can have an eyeball with him."

"Then, tell him."

"Wha-?

_**amethystgurl:** she wished that she can see you soon. like an eyeball_

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, you're too slow. If you want to know if he's really Li, you have to tell him the truth." Tomoyo said as she smiled.

_**wolfdreamer:** really? sure we can meet. maybe when i and asuka are a bit close. maybe after a year._

_**yingBlossom:** sure. wat about you? wat did you wish for?_

"This is the time, Tomoyo." Sakura said, bit nervous and imapatient.

_**amethystgurl:** yeah, me too. i like to know what did you wish for._

_**wolfdreamer:** i wish that this friend of mine invite me to their foundation day in their skul. i haven't see her in any program like that._

_**yingBlossom:** WHAT?!!!_

"Sakura!" This time, Tomoyo is the who exclaimed.

"I think he's really Syaoran." Sakura said, frown took place in her place.

----

Touya approached Syaoran who was infront of a laptop. "Hey, stop doing something in that laptop. The party will start soon."

Syaoan quickly fold the laptop then smiled at Touya. "Sure. I'll just shut this laptop."

Touya nodded and went to the crowded place.

----

_**wolfdreamer:** wel, ladies. my friend called me. i think i need to go now. see you next time._

_**amethystgurl:** sure, til next time._

_**yingBlossom:** take care._

_**wolfdreamer:** sure! bye._

_**-wolfdreamer have sign out-**_

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure if he's really Syaoran. But we need to find out." Sakura said as she sut down her laptop.

"Ok." Tomoyo murmured as she, too, shut down her laptop.

--------------------

**Author's note: sooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy for the loooooooooooonnnnggggg delay. i'm too busy at skul since the jan. 5. that week, we have review for jan 10, which is our exam week. then, one thing make my schedule more hectic: a tutor session for an entrance exam for high skul. coz there's a rumor that their entrance exams are so hard. then other many things like: updating in NT(New Trials): The Summary, put contents on the links, on summarize some chapters of that fic. -sigh- what a hectic life!!**

**so, wolfdreamer finally is revealed. maybe next chapter will have time laps. or next chapter the time setting will be 1 month later. it will be the foundation day already. then the rest is a history. -smile- well that's all. this chapter feels like something stab in my heart. oh yeah, this might be early, but i think this fic will be finished after 10-11 chapters. (it's still long!! hehehe) i willhave another fic. -sigh- but i will not reveal the plot. maybe in chapter 17 or chapter 19... hehehe... still far to go...**

**okie? REVIEW!! hehehehe!! i think i'm a lonely today because my heart aches when i saw the commercial of my favorite korean soap opera (it's title is Lovers in Paris hir in the phils.. i don't know if it's the real title.) one of the character will catch an accident. -screams- just review so that it can sooth my feelings. coz that soap opera will be finished in two weeks. so REVIEW REVIEW!! i need to eat ice cream so that i will become hyper! i need to read REVIEW!! hehehe.. just REVIEW.. hihihi.. stop blabbering. bye!**


	9. Syaoran's wrong move

**Author's Note: well, teehee. well, my favorite korean soap opera will be finished in just a couple of days. and i already knew the ending!! wakeke!! coz, it's so funny that the real ending of that soap is scattered in the in the internet! hehehe... gosh, it's already chapter 9 and the chapter 10 will be near. i have already told you what will the time settings in this chapter: 1 month after chatting with wolfdreamer and the foundation day or literary fest in Seijuu High. so that.. curtains opened!**

**but first of all, hirs the reviews::**

------------------

**Lord Balmung:**

_congratulations to your fic. but what the saying says, every story has its end, right? sure don't worry! i'll promise you!! i'll read it! also, thanks._

**sdpunksurfergurl:**

_wow really?? i haven't watched miss saigon, if only i went with my tita maybe i can watched even 1 show. you know, my mother is very kuripot when it comes to money.:P but my cousin said it's so beautiful._

**heartluv:**

_wow really. hmmm.. it seems that you're really excited! hirs the chapter 9_

**Pinaygrrl:**

_hehehe... sure, i'l continue!_

**puccastar:**

_wow, you read fics in the morning? well, me i read fics when i got home. i think i recieve your review in three in the afternoon... thanks for the compliment_

**Ngoc1231:**

_talaga? i mean, really? we're the same! i'm also waiting cutecardcaptor (the writer of Then She Happened) to got an email saying she have update. yeah, it's nice that sakura already knew who wolfdreamer is._

**AHHHHHHHHHH:**

_what a screen name! it's so cute! hahaha!! really you've have expected it's syaoran! they'll know each other when the time comes._

**Greenleaf Blossom:**

_owww... i dn't know what will sakura do. i haven't think about that. but something made up in my mind..... a castle!!! hahaha! i think i need to update faster coz you said you're very impatient. so i'll update faster so that you wont get impatient. (hehehe.. i say that again and again:D)_

**puzzleboy:**

_seriously nice?? really?? i'll continue it okie??_

**heheangel kisses:**

_hahahaha!! i think i've use filipino chatting terms many time like eyeball. i didn't know that you guyz don't know it... coz hir in the phils. when you're meeting with the person you're chatting or whatever, it's called an eyeball. i don't really know what it is called. maybe it will take many chapters until syaoran find out who yingBlossom is._

**FlowerLover:**

_hmmm... sakura and tomoyo are best friends and are in the same level, which is 4th year high school or 10th grade which makes them 16. eriol?? BWAHAHAHA!! i think? just wait okie??_

**Disclaimer: again, almost forgot this. i don't own it.... i just own a couple of magazines about ccs... like Questor Mag. (i love you, Q! esp. alvin-san and jennyson-san!)**

---------------------

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 9: Syaoran's wrong move**

Recaping the last chapter....

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure if he's really Syaoran. But we need to find out." Sakura said as she sut down her laptop.

"Ok." Tomoyo murmured as she, too, shut down her laptop.

--------------------

_**1 month later....**_

_"It's already 7:40 in the morning students. 20 minutes more and the Literary Fest will start. I hope that the sections who will perform later in the afternoon are ready. That's all."_ the principal behind the speaker announced.

All the students are getting ready for their booths. Also Sakura's section. Their going to have a cafe booth, like what they did when they're in 4th or 5th grade.

All her classmates are busy preparing the different shapes of cookies and brownies, also the cold and hot beverages. While she is busy puting table cloths in the small tables around their big room. She sighed as Tomoyo handed her a paper bag containing a light blue waitress-like dress with pink ribbons. She faked a smile as she put the bag on the table and sit on the chair.

Tomoyo frowned as she sat besinde Sakura. "I know you're still disapointed when you found out that he's wolfdreamer. But forget about, girl. He's just a friend of yours and you didn't have a releationship with him!" she explained.

Sakura looked at her best friend. Tomoyo is right. They didn't have a deeper relationship, so what's is she going to be disappont of. She needs to be strong. She can email him or chat with him anytime, without him discovering the true person behind yingBlossom. She laughed and stood up.

"I need to change. The fest will start any minute now." she said as she ran to the shower room.

"That's the Sakura, I know." Tomoyo whispered happily.

----

_"Students, the Literary Fest will start in 1 minutes. The cheerleaders are ready to parade except for the cheer team leader, Sakura Kinomoto."_ the prinicipal again announced after 19 minutes.

Outside the school are the cheer leaders started to parade as the visitors and guests went inside the school. The children started to buy candies and chocolates on the booths on the school grounds. The elementary students from Tomoeda Elementary School join the amusement booths made by the high school students. Also the teens.

Sakura looked at the window of their room. She smiled happily as she saw many people are joining their Literary Fest. She looked at her classmates who are preparing their papers and pens. "Guys," she started. Her classmates looked at her, "It seems that many will go in our booth!" she exclaimed.

Her classmates cheers happily. Sakura can hear them saying 'Really?' or 'That would be great!'. She just nodded as her classmates asked her again and again.

Then someone opened the door. Sakura looked at the one who opened the door from the window in the wall of the preparing space in the room. She saw that it was teens and children.

"Okay, guys. We already have costumers. I'll go get their orders. Of course, someone should help me." Sakura said, excited.

Three girls and a boy went with her outside. Sakura closed the clasped of her roller blades. She went to the first group of children sitting in the table near the door.

"Hello, children. What do you want to order?" she asked softly.

"We want 6 chocolate drinks and a basket of butter cookies." the girl in the group said.

Sakura wrote what she said as she nodded. "Okay. 6 chocolate drinks and a basket of butter cookies, coming up." she repeated ah she went to the window of the preparing space. "Um, 6 chocolate drinks and a basket of butter cookies."

Her classmate put out a tray and put the basket of cookies and the chocolate drinks. "Here you go. Be careful" she said.

"I will." Sakura smiled as she took the tray and went back to the children. "Here you go children. Hope you like your food." she said as she bowed and went back to the preparing space.

----

Tomoyo smiled as she recorded all Sakura's move. "Nice job Sakura." she commented as she zoomed on Sakura's smiling face.

Sakura looked at her and put out a peace gestured in her hand. She giggled as she went back to the costumers to take the bill. She took the bill for the children she have served earlier. "Thank you. Come again, children." she said as the group of children respectfully bowed at her and went off the room.

She smiled as she gave the money in the preparing space. She went back to the costumers in the next table. "What do you want, miss?"

----

Three tall guys entered the cafe booth and they all sat on the table on the corner of the room. Tomoyo noticed them and smiled and recording them.

The guys are wearing caps and sunglasses. Tomoyo already knew them. "They don't know how to hide in disguises." she whispered quietly.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura who are busy serving the other costumers. She looked back at the guys and approaches them. "I think you guys don't know how to hide in disguise," she stated. The guys looked at her. "Tsukishiro-san, Li-san, and Kinomoto-san." she said as she pointed her video camera still on the other hand.

Syaoran took off his sunglasses and smiled. "Well, I think we cannot hide from you." he said.

"Of course, you can't. I already told you. Your disguises are wrong." Tomoyo smiled. "So, do you want Sakura to serve you?" she asked.

Syaoran jut nodded as Tomoyo went off to Sakura. He put his sunglasses back to his eyes. "I hope Daidoji won't tell Sakura." he said to Touya and Yukito.

----

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out.

Sakura looked at her. "What is it, Tomoyo?" she asked.

"There are new costumers in the corner." Tomoyo said as she pointed the three guys.

Sakura looked at the three guys and smiled evilly. She nodded and went to the three guys. "What do you like... onii-chan?" she asked, looking at Touya.

Touya took off his sunglasses and smiled at Sakura. "Hi, kaijuu."

Sakura angered and stomped at Touya's foot. She heard Touya yelped in pain and smiled. "Just tell me what you want to order so I can serve the other costumers!" she yelled, not very loud.

"Fine," Touya sighed. "One cold chocolate drink, 2 lemonades and a basket of brownies. That's all." Touya said.

"Okay." Sakura nodded and went to the preparation space. She got the order and went to the guys and served them their order. "Anything, sir?" she said, a bit laughing.

A guy unworn his cap and smiled at Sakura. "Who made these brownies?" he asked.

Sakura looked at the guy and felt nervous. It's Syaoran. She didn't recognize him earlier. "W-Well, I think it's Tomoyo." she replied. "Is that all, Syaoran?" she asked nervously.

"Can we talk later?" he asked again, this time, more seriously.

Sakura just nodded and went off to the other costumers.

----

_"Students, attention! It's already 3 in the afternoon. It's seems that the Literary Program will start. I hope the students already wore their costumes. And to the guests and visitors, please join us to watch, the special program of Seijuu High!"_ the principal said.

At the backstage...

The senior students already wore their costumes except again, for the emerald eyed girl looking at the audience, maybe looking at the guy with amber eyes. She thinks that she can't perform good today. But she can do it.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out. "Wear your costume, so we can start." she said as she handed her the costume.

"Ah okay. I'll wear it." Sakura said as she went to the dressing room.

----

The play started. The audience applauded as the play went on. But one of the audiences didn't seem that happy. He feels very bad and nervous. It's the guy with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Syaoran.

As the curtain falls, the senior students fall in line and bow as the curtains rises again then falls again. The audience clapped and cheered loudly.

----

It's already 5 in the afternoon and the guests, visitors and students went home happily. Sakura went out of the school building with Tomoyo. They saw Syaoran standing by the gate. Sakura looked at Tomoyo, but Tomoyo just smiled.

"Talk to him." is what she said. When she said that. A black limo stopped in front of the school gate. "Well, gotta home Sakura. Good luck." Tomoyo said and hugged Sakura tightly.

Sakura nodded while Tomoyo took her costumes.

"I'll take it to your house, don't worry."

Sakura nodded again and saw Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran. She approach Syaoran and smiled. "Where do you want to talk?" she asked.

"At the Penguin Park." he said softly.

----

They went to the park silently. As they reach the park, Sakura sat down at the swing. Syaoran just stand near her.

"Do you want to say something, Syaoran?" she started. This is the first time she saw Syaoran very serious and not smiling a bit.

Syaoran looked away and sat at the swing at the other side. "Yes, I don't know how to start but I need to tell you this. I'm going back to Hong Kong." he said softly.

Sakura looked at him and little tears flow at her eyes. "Are you serious? Does onii-chan knows this? Why do you to go to Hong Kong? Are you going back? When are you leaving?" she asked as she stands up from the swing. "And, why are going to leave me?" she continued and many tears continued to flow.

"Sakura," he started. "I'm not going to leave you. You're like my little sister, of course, I don't want you to be sad. But don't worry after several months I'm going back. Please tell Toya that I'm very sorry that I didn't tell him about my departure." he said as she hugged Sakura. "You're the only cherry blossom I knew, Sakura." he whispered.

Syaoran broke the hugged and smiled at Sakura. He took out a picture and a little bear. He gave it to Sakura and smiled again. "Give the picture to Toya tomorrow, okay?"

Sakura took the picture and the little bear and nodded. "Promise, I'll give it to onii-chan tomorrow. But what about the bear?" she asked.

"It's for you." he said. "Well, I need to go. I'm going to late for my flight. I hope you can do your math homework without me." he smiled and went off.

"Bye... Syaoran!" Sakura said as she waved at him.

Syaoran waved back and smiled, then ran away.

"Bye... **wolfdreamer**..." she whispered.

-----------------

**Author's Note: waaahh!! I didn't know what to say. i'm crying when i read again the part when they went to the park. and looked at me! i'm crying! -wipes the tear from her eyes- my head aches. i can't see the keyboard. well? do you like it?? i need to do that, so that the story continues to flow. i can't continue the story if sakura's a bit mad at wolfdreamer. so someone remind me of eriol, it think it's FlowerLover. i don't know if i'm going to put him here. but just wait.**

**so you want to see eriol guys and want to know what will happen now?? PLEASE REVIEW!! and i will tell you guys next chapter. just REVIEW and i'll tell you.. BWAHAHAHA!! Thanks to these who will review!!**


	10. Syaoran's on the airplane, wolfdreamer's...

**Author's note: waaah! my email is full of reviews. i'm so surprise when i saw 14 review alerts from many reviewers wanted to see eriol in the story. why did i forgot my favorite eriol? ahhh! i have full of pictures of eriol why do i have to forgot him! wah! so i don't know if he will appear somewhere or even not. but wait! don't be mad! many things formed in my mind. so before i spill out the things out, hirs the reviewers:**

-

**FlowerLover:**

_hir's a tissue -hands a tissue- maybe ur still crying and sniffing. that line? i don't know why i put that. but i think it's good with that. but do you think it's doesnt fit in that event? well, i think i'm confused with my own story._

**Pinaygrrl:**

_WAH! YEAH, it's so sad. i know._

**Greenleaf Blossom:**

_-couhgs- yes mam, i'll do it faster! ack! about that line again. i think i suffer now of a lineache. many asked about that line! huhuhu! wah. just read what i told FL._

**Sakura-miaka:**

_ah thanks that you put me in ur fave list. dont worry i'm not mad that you don't asked about the story. i'm so happy that you want to know about me -blushed- hehehe. i'm just grade 6 which makes me nervous that i'm going to step to HS. i'm from cavite! well, before i'm from laguna when i'm still a baby. about sakura being naive? wat's naive-look at the dictioanry- ah okie. it's just that feeling ko prang wla syang alam sa nangyayari eh. un ng filing ko sa Phil. ccs. oh yeah, i'm just 12. about ET, i'll think about that._

**sdpunksurfergurl:**

_thanks. i don't know why i made syao going to HK. think about it._

**Ngoc1231:**

_ahhh? ohhh? okay, get it. yup. you know syaoran keeps promises. i hope he does._

**Lord Balmung:**

_yep, there's a possibility that eriol will be in this fic. please wait okie?_

**puccastar:**

_really? i just check my email this jan. 29. well, thanks again._

**Lil-Sakura-Angel:**

_hehehe.. don't worry i'll tell him to come back after several months. just wait. don't worry, many things will happen while syao is gone._

**kik-ting:**

_yeah, when i typed that scene, i keep on thinking what if like that? like that? whatever. mad? she's just disappointed i think. or maybe she's just shy now that she now knew who wolfdreamer is. maybe, he will talk to asuka more often coz he's not busy in HK, i wish._

**heartluv:**

_hey, thanks. sure i'll update_

**Soul's Eclipse:**

_whoa? that's like.. whoa? really? thanks._

**gUrLa-aYa-16:**

_roger, mam? hahaha! dunno. but many wants eriol hir. i'll think about it._

**heheangel kisses:**

_wat line? the last line? hahaha! i think it's really sad. also, did you know that i should make the three guys wearing girls dress and blond wigs! wakekeke! hehehe.. _

**puzzleboy:**

_wow. it seems that many really want eriol hir, for tomoyo. but maybe. if eril's hir, maybe he can have realationship with tomoyo, right?_

**sakura12:**

_sure? i don't know. it's what she thinks. maybe the chapter 9's title doesn't fit in the chater. maybe the wrong move is, why does he left her? all of a sudden right? that doesn't fair! he just left her! hehehe..._

**Disclaimer: so? you want me to own it? give it to me! just if you bought it from CLAMP okie?**

-

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 10: Syaoran's on the airplane, wolfdreamer's still in Japan?**

Recaping the last chapter...

Syaoran broke the hugged and smiled at Sakura. He took out a picture and a little bear. He gave it to Sakura and smiled again. "Give the picture to Toya tomorrow, okay"

Sakura took the picture and the little bear and nodded. "Promise, I'll give it to onii-chan tomorrow. But what about the bear" she asked.

"It's for you." he said. "Well, I need to go. I'm going to late for my flight. I hope you can do your math homework without me." he smiled and went off.

"Bye... Syaoran" Sakura said as she waved at him.

Syaoran waved back and smiled, then ran away.

"Bye... **wolfdreamer**..." she whispered.

-

Sakura stayed more minutes at the Penguin Park. Syaoran just left her. Just then, an airplane passed above her. She looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks, Syaoran. For all the things you help me. Especially, wolfdreamer." she said silently.

As the plane was out of sight, Sakura went home with the picture and the bear in her hands. She looked at the picture and smiled. It's a picture of three guys. Yukito, Touya then Syaoran.

She again smiled as she put the picture in her bag, still holding the bear. As she opened the zipper of her bag, someone bumped at her.

The things inside her bag scattered on the streets including the picture and the bear. Then, a strong wind flew the picture.

Sakura stood up quickly and tried to catch the picture but the person she bumped to catch the picture and handed her the picture. She took the picture and smiled. "Thanks." she said and bowed.

The person smiled"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

Sakura looked up and saw it was a guy. The guy smiled then started to pick the things from her bag. She helped him picked her things. "Ah, no. I'm the one who wasn't looking." she said.

The guy chuckled. He handed him the thing he picked as Sakura put those at her bag. When the guy saw a bear, he picked it and handed to Sakura. "Here, I know its yours." he said.

Sakura gladly took it with her both hands. She smiled at the guy. "Thanks again."

As the wind blows stronger, she noticed that the guy have amazing azure eyes and midnight blue hair. It's not that messy like Syaoran but it reminded her of Syaoran. And she blushed at the thought.

"Well, nice to meet you, Miss." the guy bowed and ran off hurriedly.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mister" she exlcaimed.

The guy stopped from running and turned around. "Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa." he said.

"Okay, nice to meet you Hiiragizawa-san. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said as sh waved.

"Hope to see you again, Kinomoto-san." then, he ran off.

Sakura turned to the opposite direction to her home. She walked silently.

-

"I'm home, onii-chan." Sakura said as she closed the door behind her. She went to the kitchen and saw Touya cooking.

"Hey, kaijuu. What happened with you and Syao" he asked.

Sakura opened her bag and took the picture. "Ah, well" she started nervously. "Syaoran just left and want you to have this." she said, a bit nervous because she promised Syaoran that she will give it to Touya tomorrow.

Touya looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about" he asked.

"Syaoran went back to Hong Kong and he needed to take care something there. He didn't say that. But you said he's the next leader so maybe that's his reason why he left." Sakura explained.

"Is that what he told you" Touya asked again.

"Why are you asking me those things" Sakura yelled.

Touya looked at her with a suspicious look. "Look, I'm so sorry. Maybe, you don't know how to lose a friend." he said softly. "You can go to your room."

With that, Sakura went upsatirs and entered her room. She put her bag at the hook in her desk and opened her laptop. She connects at the internet and check her IM.

-

Syaoran looked at the airplane's window, his new repaired laptop in front of him. "2 hours before this plane lands to Hong Kong." he said to himself. "I wonder what Sakura does today."

-

"He's not online. I think he's busy at the airplane." Sakura said. She bowed her head beside her laptop. After a minute, a sound made her looked in her laptop.

_**-wolfdreamer is already online-**_

She smiled and types a message.

**_yingBlossom:_ hi oni!**

**_wolfdreamer:_ oh ur fast asuka.**

**_yingblossom:_ really? oh yeah, i wanted to ask. where are you now?**

_Sakura looked at the laptop and saw 'wolfdreamer is typing a message' "Faster" she exclaimed in fron of her laptop._

**_wolfdreamer:_ i'm still in japan. y?**

**_yingBlossom:_ ur still in... japan?**

Sakura looked at the bear Syaoran gave to her. "This is weird. I know he's in the airplane."

**_yingBlossom:_ can u wait a little? i think my onii-chan is calling me.**

**_wolfdreamer:_ ah sure, take ur time.**

Sakura tooked her sellphone in her bag and dialed Syaoran's number.

**Ring... Ring... Ring...**

_"Moshi Moshi, Syaoran's speaking. Who is this"_ the othe person on the line answer.

Sakura clear her throat. "Ah, hi Syaoran. I just wanna know what you're doing right now. Also, where are you know" she asked nervously.

_"I'm in the airplane, remember? I am just watching the sea below me. Since, there's nothing I can't do right now."_

"Ah, okay. It seems that it's very boring up there." Sakura giggled. "Maybe, I'm disturbing you. Take care okay? Ja."

_"Ja Sakura."_

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

Sakura put her cellphone beside her laptop. She type again.

**_yingBlossom:_ thanks for the wait. so what r u doing now?**

**_wolfdreamer:_ i'm doing solving some math problems. my sister insisted me to solve all that.**

**_yingBlossom:_ so, u said that we can have an eyeball next year. wat about um, in the literary fest of Tokyo University? i heard they're going to hold it on december.**

**_wolfdreaner:_ sure. so gtg. my sisters been shouting at my ear.**

**_yingBlossom:_ ah okay. tc**

_**-wolfdreamer has signed out-**_

_**-yingblossom has signed out-**_

-

Sakura sighed as she shut down her laptop. She went down the stairs and saw Touya setting the table already. "Onii-chan"

Touya looked at her sister. "What is it" he asked.

"Um, nothing. Never mind." she said as she sat in her seat and started eating their supper.

-

**Author's Note: gosh, this is the fastest chapter i have ever made. and by demand, eriol's in the story now. sorry if it's just his role, bumped Sakura then ran off. so, next chapter, hirs the time settings: 1 and a half months to 2 months later okie? hope you like this chapter even though it's only short.**

**PLease REVIEW! even how many reviews, it's okay for me.. just please review. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Meet my boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa

**Author's Nete: well, well, well... it seems that everybody have the same reviews for the chapter 10. but at least i did what you want. eriol appeared at last! hehehe... so the reviews first..**

**

* * *

Sakura-miaka:  
**_talaga? since i'm from cavite, i'm planning to study in cavite national science highschool. kasi my mom wants me to study there even i don't want to. coz it's hard to move on in other environment like that. i'm used to small environment coz of our school and my school is private and science high is a government provided school! ako nga din eh gusto ko sa dati kong skul prin pumasok! hahaha..._

_eriol is wolfdreamer? i don't know. i'll ask keia... hahaha! joke. i don't know. just wait for the other chapters. about your fic.. ah sure! maybe i'll also read Lord Balmung's fiction also. i always forget it..._

**FlowerLover:  
**_another! please don't be confused. just wait for the other chapters if eriol is wolfdreamer or not. but i don't sure you if he is really wolfdreamer._

**Ngoc1231:  
**_hahaha! i think you guys have one review! it's so cute to read your reviews... i'll just answer your second Q... sakura is in love with, of course, who could he be... you already knew it, right? this is a SxS fic_

**heheangel kisses:  
**_i was not putting him in the fic because i forgot him. but because FL reminded me of eriol i decided him on putting._

**Greenleaf Blossom:  
**_hmmm.. the thing you said can be true. but also not. i said to FL i don't sure all of you if eriol is wolfdeamer...:D_

**Pinaygrrl:  
**_yes it is. me too i love SS_

**Soul's Eclipse:  
**_really? it's amazing? thanks_

**gUrLa-aYa:  
**_am i really evil? totally evil? ack! hahaha... annoying cousin of syaoran and a boyfriend of tomoyo? ah okay.. you want eriol be like that... okay, i'll do my best to make him like that._

**puzzleboy:  
**_ah okay... you want ExT fic even a lil?... okay, i'll do my best to make them have a relationship..._

**Lil-Sakura-Angel:  
**_hmmm... syao still not in china that time... still in the plane... syao can be wolf or not.. just wait until who wolf really is_

**sdpunksurfergurl:  
**_hey thnks..._

**sakura12:  
**_he can and cant be wolfdreamer, that's all i can say:)_

**reviewers of chapter 9:**

**lika-chi:  
**_okay i think ur really confused. since sakura is a cheerleader in the anime, i also made her here. and because she didn't join the parade in the Fest is because she's too busy in their booth whom she is also the leader of their booth. about the play, because i don't know how to write a play, i didn't include it. why? because in our school when my teacher in CVE(christian values education) told us to make a little role play, we suck because i don't know how to write something like that and i dont even know how to throw lines! gosh! but i know how to write a fic! hahaha! for how did sakura find out that syao and wolfdreamer are one read back chapter 8 in the IM Conference of the three. hope that clears you. also get well soon_

**Sakura-tenshii:  
**_really? it's okay for me that you forgot to review. at least you read my fic. again read the IM conf. in chapter 8. and if you don't get that saku knew the syao wish, read chapter 7._

**Disclaimer: no! i said no! it's always me me me me me ME! (lagi na lang ako ako ako ako ako AKO!) don't own it okay?**

* * *

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 11: Meet my boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa**

Recaping the last chapter...

Sakura sighed as she shut down her laptop. She went down the stairs and saw Touya setting the table already. "Onii-chan?"

Touya looked at her sister. "What is it?" he asked.

"Um, nothing. Never mind." she said as she sat in her seat and started eating their supper.

* * *

**After 2 months...**

Sakura hurriedly opened her locker and threw her books inside it. Obviously, she's late again and probably she'll get detention. But she hope she wouldn't. She didn't want to walk home in the night unless her onii-chan take her home from work.

She sighed as she quickly closed her locker causing a loud bang. She shook her head and made a run to her room. She looked at her watch and 1 minute before the bell rang. She ran up the stairs and ran through the silent corridor.

Her room is the fifth from the stairs and it's very far from the stairs also. She looked at her watched and groaned softly. 10 seconds to go. She can do it.

Finally, she reached her room and opened the door, panting. As the bell rang, she heard someone clear his throat. Sakura looked behind her and saw their History professor.

Sakura smiled in embarrassment and walked in her seat. She noticed Tomoyo giggling and she pouted. "What are you laughing at?" she asked as she glared at her.

Tomoyo stopped giggling and smiled at her best friend. "Nothing. It's just that you're still late." she remarked.

Sakura sighed as she sat on her seat. This'll gonna be a long day again.

-

As the bell rang, Sakura went out with Tomoyo. They're talking about the project in Science. And only interrupted when Tomoyo's cellphone rang.

Tomoyo took her cellphone in her bag and answered it. "Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo speaking."

Sakura smiled as Tomoyo excused herself. When Tomoyo came back, she smiled. "So let's go home?" she asked.

"Sakura? There's something I need to do. Just drop at my house at 7." Tomoyo said in an apologetic tone. "Is it alright?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course it is. I also need to do something at home. Don't worry, okay?" she stated.

"Hai." Tomoyo said softly and she went off.

Sakura sighed when Tomoyo was out of sight. Another day without Tomoyo in the afternoon.

-

"I'm home!" Sakura said too loud.

"Kaijuu! You're home already?" Touya, who was busy watching basketball at the television, said.

"Well, duh? You heard me, baka!" Sakura said playfully as she went upstairs. She opened the door and throw her bag at her bed.

"Sakura, you have a package from Philippines. I think it's from your old classmate." Sakura heard Touya said.

"Ah, thanks." she told him loudly so he can hear her.

Sakura looked at the package and smiled. She knew it's from Meiling. She opened the package and saw three items; a wooden guy inside a barrel, a shell- decorated wind chimes and a big shell carved with the word _'Friendship'_.

She smiled and examined first the shell. It's really a big shell. "I think this is a paper weight." she whispered to herself as she put it in her desk. Then she took the wind chimes and placed it above her door. "Perfect!" she said as she clapped her hands. Finally, the guy inside the barrel. "I wonder what this is." she wondered to herself.

She rolled it with her hand, examined the above and below of the barrel but she still don't know what it is. She looked at the box and saw a letter.

**(Let's see... We'll make a friendly letter with the complete parts so you know where Meiling is in the Phils. Also I only made up the Subdivision but the province is the real province)**

_Block 14 Lot 15 Spring Garden Subdivision_

_Naic, Tanza, Cavite_

_February 14, 2004_

_Dear Sakura,_

_SAKURA-CHAN! Kumusta ka na? It's how are you in Tagalog. I learned many tagalog words here in the Philippines. And I really like the word 'Mahal kita', 'Iniirog kita' and 'Iniibig kita' which all means I love you. I really like that word. Hmm, it seems that you already know Tagalog words. Don't worry if it's already summer vacation there, I'll send you some tickets. Ooopss, almost forgot, Happy Valetines Day, Sakura-chan! Do you have a date? _

_You know here in the Philippines, the guys here are so gentlemen! Yesterday was our JS prom, and my partner was my crush. His name is John Micheal Cruz, but I call him Mike. He asked me a week before the dance if he can be my partner, he also said that if I don't want it's alright. But I said yeah, sure, I can be your dance at the prom and he jump in happiness I think. And also I haven't heard of a girl cried because of bets, because the guys here are so loyal to their girlfriends._

_Oh yeah, I have gifts for you. I bought that souvenir in many places my mom have seminar. I bought the paper weight shell and the chimes at Boracay. That place is so, cool. Not just cool also incredible! The beaches is so clear and the sand is fine and white! The the barreled guy is from Baguio(pronounced as Bagyo). Just push the barrel upward and its done. Its so cute, you know._

_Also, are you and wolfdreamer already okay? Have you met him personally? He's really cute, I know. Tell me if you already met him. Here's my ID: rubyeyes. Just IM me. Also how's Syaoran? Auntie Yelan told me his in HK. I'm not sure._

_So it seems my letter comes to an end. That's all for now. Ja ne Sakura. Hanggang sa muli (Until next time)._

_Love,  
__Meiling_

Sakura folded the letter and got the barreled guy. She pushed the barreled upward and saw the guy's part! "HOOEEE!" she screamed as the wooden thing slip in her hands.

"Sakura, is there something wrong!" Touya shouted.

Sakura picked the wooden guy and laughed. "I'm alright. It's just that, there's a rat passed infront of me." she lied while laughing.

"Ah, ok."

-

Sakura went down the stairs and saw Touya baking. "What are you baking, onii-chan?" she asked curiously.

Touya turned around and took off his mitten. "Strawberry cake. You want to bring some to your cousin?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "When did you learn how to bake? Are you sick? Is there something bad you eat?" she asked continuesly.

Touya sighed. "Why did you want to know?" he asked back.

"Wow, I think your inspired! Did Kaho already answered you?" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Kaijuu, don't tell me the package contain some ecstacy?" Touya asked as he touched Sakura's forehead.

"Baka! Why would I drink drugs? Am I stupid?" Sakura said, glaring at him.

"Fine."

"I'm home." their father said.

"Welcome home, dad. How's work?" Sakura asked sweetly as she took her father's briefcase.

"The work is alright. Many students passed the exam test." Fujitaka replied as he sat in the dining seat.

Touya put the bowl with rice and some viands infront of their father.

"Thanks, Touya."

-

"Dad, onii-chan, I'm going to Tomoyo's house. I'll be back at 10." Sakura said as she closed the front door. She opened their front gate and ran off.

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her arms. "Wow, summer's already coming but it's still cold. And I forgot my jacket." she told herself. She stopped at the bus stop and waited for the bus.

-

**Ding Dong!**

A maid opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Miss Sakura. Miss Daidoji is waiting for you." she said.

"Really? She doesn't tell me why I need to go here." Sakura said as she handed the basket to the maid.

"I think Miss Daidoji have someone to introduce to you." the maid said.

Sakura nodded as she went to Tomoyo's room. She knocked at Tomoyo's door and sighed.

"Come in." Sakura heard Tomoyo. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Mika told me you're going to introduce me to someone." Sakura said as she closed the door behind her. She saw a blue- haired man sitting at the couch whose infront of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded as she stood up. "Sakura, this is my boyfriend from Hong Kong, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol, this is my cousin and bestfriend, Sakura Kinomoto."

The guy stood up and turned to Sakura. He smiled and said, "It's seems we meet again, Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura's eyes widened. "YOU!" she yelled as she point at the guy.

* * *

**Author's wakeke-wakeke: FINALLY! I'm already finished writing this chapter. I hope I'm like one author here who write very fast! Ah okay, sorry if my update is very late. Also, by popular demand a little ExT. Another note: I won't be able to reply in your reviews in the fic. If you have questions, include your e-mail address in your reviews. I repeat, INCLUDE YOUR E-MAIL ADD IN YOUR REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO BE REPLIED IN YOUR QUESTION. DONT PUT THE EXACT .COM... PUT (dot)COM. ex name(at)mail(dot)com...**

**Okay, please review okay? please please please pleaseeee review! REVIEW!**


	12. Have you guys met?

**Author's Note: gosh! thank you guys for making me really happy! i cant believe that this fic wil end up getting 100 reviews! i'm so happy! really? you didn't know guys how i'm so happy... so i want to thank the reviewers last chappy, also the other chapters**

**thank you to:  
**_Pinaygrrl, Sakura-miaka, gUrLa-aYa, heartluv, puccastar, Soul's Eclipse, FlowerLover, cherryxxblossom, kik-ting, Hiedra, sdpunksurfergurl, lika-chi, puzzleboy_

**Disclaimer: no questions anymore! i just don't own it! just this fic and everything i will make up, okie?**

**...x...X...x...**

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 12: Have you guys already met?**

Recaping the last chapter...

Sakura nodded as she went to Tomoyo's room. She knocked at Tomoyo's door and sighed.

"Come in." Sakura heard Tomoyo. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Mika told me you're going to introduce me to someone." Sakura said as she closed the door behind her. She saw a blue- haired man sitting at the couch whose infront of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded as she stood up. "Sakura, this is my boyfriend from Hong Kong, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol, this is my cousin and bestfriend, Sakura Kinomoto."

The guy stand up and turned to Sakura. He smiled and said, "It's seems we meet again, Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura's eyes widened. "YOU!" she yelled as she point at the guy.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Do you know him, Sakura?" she asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I bumped at him 2 months ago when Syaoran went to Hong Kong." Sakura said as she went to sit beside Tomoyo.

"So you know my cousin also? This is really a small world." Eriol suddenly butt in.

Sakura gasped, "Syaoran is your cousin?"

Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo looked at them. "Aren't you gonna join me to your conversation?" she asked, glaring playfully at her boyfriend and at her cousin. "It seems that you don't want me here." She continued as she sob in a joking way.

Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo, I know you're moves. Don't play with us. You're already 16!" she said as she laughed.

Eriol nodded as he laughed with Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled at them as she went to her little kitchen. "I'll get some tea while you talk, okay?"

**...x...X...x...**

"So, " Sakura started. "how did you and Syaoran became cousins?" she asked curiously.

Eriol looked at Sakura and smiled. "My mother and his father are siblings, that's why."

"Ohhh..." Sakura ooohed as she nodded. "Uhm, so where did you met Tomoyo? Did you met her in HK?" she asked again.

Tomoyo coughed as she put a tray of teas in the table. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she sat beside Eriol. She handed a cup of tea to Sakura ans Sakura accepted it.

"About you two." Sakura sadi as she sipped the tea. "So, where?" she repeated to Eriol.

Eriol laughed as he wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's waist. "Yeah, we met in Hong Kong. It's when she's in her fashion show, organizing the models."

Sakura giggled as she exclaimed, "KAWAII!" which made Tomoyo choked a little at her tea.

Tomoyo giggled, "Trying to imitate me, huh?" as she went giggling.

Sakura merely shook her head 'no' as she went to a CD player, "Want some music?" she asked.

"Sure." Eriol replied as he sipped his tea.

**...x...X...x...**

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's CD rack and took what she likes. She put it in the CD player and press the play button. The music started and she went to her seat.

**(No. Don't own the song. The song is owned by the one who wrote it. The song is 'Colours Everywhere' by Christian Bautista.)**

Used to seeing black and white Never really in between Waiting on the love of my life To come into my dreams

"Wow, the guy's voice is nice. Is he a balladeer?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded. "I think. Meiling said that into her letter in the package. She also said that the guy's a Filipino and very famous also in Indonesia"

(**it's the truth! Christian's really famous in Indonesia!)**

"Really? He must be really a good singer." Sakura commented as she took the CD container. "Wow, he's also cute."

_**Everything is shades of gray  
Never really blues or green  
Needed someone else to turn to  
Someone who could help me learn to see  
All the beauty that was waiting for me**_

Sakura looked at Eriol who was sleeping in Tomoyo's shoulder. And she giggled, "That's why he's so silent."

Tomoyo nodded a little. "He just arrived earlier from Hong Kong. He must have a jet-lag."

_**You, you put the blue back in the sky  
You put the rainbow in my eyes  
A silver lining in my prayers  
And now there's colour everywhere**_

_**You put the red back in the rules  
Just when I needed it the most  
You came along to show you care  
And now there's colour everywhere  
Everywhere**_

Sakura opened the CD container and took out the lyrics paper. She unfold it and tried to read the lyrics. "It's hard to read it. It's in english." she said as she let out a sigh.

Tomoyo let Eriol sleep on the couch and went beside to Sakura. "Let me," she told her as she took the paper. "My life is so predictable..."

_**My life is so predictable  
Never any mystery  
But ever since you shined the light  
All of that was history**_

_**Now I have a hand to hold  
And a reason to believe  
There's someone in my life worth living for  
I was hanging around just wishing on a star  
To put the happiness back in my heart and...**_

_**You, you put the blue back in the sky  
You put the rainbow in my eyes  
A silver lining in my prayers**_

_**A silver lining in my prayers  
And now there's colour everywhere  
You came along to show you care  
And now there's colour everywhere**_

As the song ended, Sakura yawned. "Wow, that's like a lullaby. It's a slow song." she said as she yawned again.

Tomoyo giggled as she press the stop button. "I think you're already tired. We still have school tomorrow." she said. "I'll let my driver drive you home."

Sakura smiled as she nodded. "Ok. I'm going to your car."

**...x...X...x...**

**Author's wakeke-wakeke: sorry guys, if it's short. i don't know to write in this chapter. nest chapter will be 8 months later, which makes it october. i'll explain next chapter why. so that's all guys.**

**another thing, i have new fic. i'm just too excited to put that up. and because i think this fic will not reach until chapter 18, maybe until chapter 16. my new fic is a CCS fic called** _'My Tutor's Suitor'_

_Sakura Kinomoto, a 19 year old gal, applied as a tutor to the son of the richest busiest business man in the whole Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. All she doesn't know is that her boss is her secret suitor from high school. Wow, this must be really something!_

**so hope you guys, review both my fics. please review, review, review!**


	13. All day chatting!

**Author's note: hi guys! so hirs the explanation: the later chapter will be very long... and many events will happen until the ending. i don't know what i will put if this fic will not skip some time. so that's why. so on with the story? okay!**

**thanks for those who reviewed! i really owe you guys:  
**_eternalsailorcosmo, Lil-Sakura-Angel, Sakura-miaka, lydru, heartluv, FlowerLover, Pinaygrrl, Ngoc1231, cherryxxblossom_

**Disclaimer: no owns! just no owns! okay, that's enough. own the plot okay?**

**...x...X...x...**

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 13: All day chatting!**

Recaping the last chapter...

As the song ended, Sakura yawned. "Wow, that's like a lullaby. It's a slow song." she said as she yawned again.

Tomoyo giggled as she press the stop button. "I think you're already tired. We still have school tomorrow." she said. "I'll let my driver drive you home."

Sakura smiled as she nodded. "Ok. I'm going to your car."

**...x...X...x...**

**8 months later... October 14**

"Argh! It's so cold, ne Tomoyo?" Sakura said as she rubbed her arms.

Tomoyo smiled. "Yeah, even we're in our winter uniform, it's still cold." she said. She opened her bag and took two scarves. She handed one to Sakura and wore the other one.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she wore the other one. It's very comfortable and soft. Then, she remembered someone. **(k: already knew it, ne?)**

Tomoyo looked at her worriedly then she said, "Something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, just remembered Syaoran. I still remembered what he said that he'll come back after several months, but it's already 10 months! Do you think he already forgot me?" she said to Tomoyo, bead of tears running in her eyes.

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "Don't worry. If you want, let's just chat all day. Let's chat to Meiling. I bet she's dying to know what's happening here." she said to Sakura while rubbing her back.

Sakura nodded as she wiped off her tears. She knew Syaoran will come back, no matter what.

**...x...**

Sakura opened her laptop and connect to the internet. Tomoyo went home and said that she'll connect there.

She logged in and checked if she has offline messages. She saw nothing and went back to the main window of the IM. She heard a bell in her laptop and saw Tomoyo already online. And then, Meiling.

She made a conference and start inviting the two girls.

**IM Conference - yingBlossom - amethystgurl - rubyeyes**

_**yingBlossom:** mei mei!_

_**amethystgurl:** long time no chat meiling:P_

_**rubyeyes:** saku, tomo! how are yah?_

_**amethystgurl:** we're okie. but you? how's RP?_

_**yingBlossom:** are you enjoying there? what's up? you seem to be happy today._

_**rubyeyes:** of course, i am! i've told you about Mike right?_

_**yingBlossom:** uh, yeah. how bout you tomo?_

_**amethystgurl:** yep, he's the one mei is infatuated with!_

_**rubyeyes:** not just infatuated! fell in love also!_

_**yingBlossom:** what the-! did you tell him? did he have the same feelings as your's?_

_**amethystgurl:** don't panic sakura! ur such exaggerated!_

_**rubyeyes:** hahaha! i didn't. he's the one who confessed first. then, i told him that i love him also._

_**yingBlossom:** can you send me a pic of the Mike? i'm going to examine him._

_**rubyeyes:** sure, let's see..._

_**amethystgurl:** wat are you planning sakura?_

_**yingBlossom:** nothing! i want to see this Mike guy. is there something wrong?_

_**amethystgurl:** of course, nothing is wrong!_

_**rubyeyes:** yes, i have a pic of him. i'll one to you, saku. you want one, tomo?_

_**amethystgurl:** sure! i'm going to mke a plush toys of you and this Mike._

_**rubyeyes:** hahaha. very KAWAII, tomoyo!_

**rubyeyes want to send you a file. Accept it?**

**Yes? or No?**

Sakura clicked the _'Yes?'_ button and a window popped out saying that it's recieving the file.

_**rubyeyes:** recieved it?_

_**yingBlossom:** yeah, wait i'm going to open it._

_**amethystgurl:** KAWAII!_

_**rubyeyes:** told yah! isn't his eyes so nice?_

_**yingBlossom:** yeah, it's like he's always happy. his hair looks so soft!_

_**amethystgurl:** and it's really black, no highlights, no other color. pure black_

_**rubyeyes:** yeah, that's what i notice here. all the people here have black hairs. accept if the hair is naturally have shades of brown or it becomes brown when striked with sunlight._

_**yingBlossom:** cool! are their eyes also that dark brown?_

_**rubyeyes:** yeah, sometimes it's also pure black. are you having an interest to Filipino guys?_

_**amethystgurl:** yea, she does!_

_**yingBlossom:** oh! shut up, tomo._

**...X...**

After an hour or so, Sakura yawned. They've been chatting so long. And Tomoyo and Meiling already signed out. After a few minutes, she heard another sound. An online sound.

"Maybe Tomoyo forgot to tell me something." she mumbled, as she opened her eyes.

**-wolfdreamer is already online-**

Sakura smiled as she hurriedly IMed wolfdreamer.

**Instant Message - yingBlossom - wolfdreamer**

_**yingBlossom:** long time no chat, oni!_

_**wolfdreamer:** hi asuka. how are you? it's about 8 months when you didn't online._

_**yingBlossom:** really? i've been busy, that's why. i'm okay, how bout you?_

_**wolfdreamer:** :D i'm okay. it looks like only 2 months left until we meet personally. at literary fest right?_

_**yingBlossom:** yeah. i think i'm getting nervous._

_**wolfdreamer:** why? i'm not going to bite you, unless you bite me!_

_**yingBlossom:** i'm not a dog! and it seems like you won't bite me also, right? promise me._

_**wolfdreamer:** sure, promise i won't bite you. also i promise to bite you when you bite me._

_**yingBlossom:** oh, very funny, oni! it's already 7, do you have something to do?_

_**wolfdreamer:** nothing. it's my free time, since i already find a job. a part time job._

_**yingBlossom:** where?_

_**wolfdreamer:** at a chinese restau near Twin Bells._

_**yingBlossom:** my brother also work as a part time there. maybe he knows you._

_**wolfdreamer:** really? what's his name?_

_**yingBlossom:** Touya..._

Sakura gasped as she typed her brother's name. "Oh crap! Now he already know me!" she yelled at herself.

_**wolfdreamer:** really? i knew him. he was the one who trained me since our boss told me he's the one who is very expert._

_**yingBlossom:** expert at what?_

_**wolfdreamer:** at cooking noodles._

_**yingBlossom:** i didn't knew that. well, gotta go now. my stomach is grumbling._

_**wolfdreamer:** ah okay. take care okie?_

_**yingBlossom:** sure, bye._

_**wolfdreamer:** bye!_

Sakura shut down her laptop and sighed. She decided to go down to kitchen and asked her brother about Oni aka wolfdreamer.

**...x...X...x...**

**Author's wakeke: -yawn- i'm very sleepy. i'm infront of the computer for the last 2 to 3 hours.(with stopping) i decided to write this since we have a farewell party tomorrow for the grade 6 (which is us!). we're going to have swimming! i'm still not yet packed since i don't know what to wear. aslo, our exams is already finished. our last exams were Math and Philippine History. and my mom is such a perfectionist! she said she wants me to perfect those two exams! but i love those subjects. -cross fingers as she mumbled a prayer-**

**REVIEWS! thanks to those who will review! i just love to read your reviews! just review, okie?**


	14. Finding Out Who's Oni

**Author's Note: okie, the most awaited chapter, or is it really awaited? i don't know, but for me it is.. so let's go read it! realease! lol...**

**oooppsss... hir's a thank you for those who reviews:  
_eternalsailorcosmo, FlowerLover, Sakura-miaka, heartluv, Ngoc1231, sakura12, Pinaygrrl, sdpunksurfergurl, cherryxxblossom, Littlelonewolf, Soul's Eclipse, puzzleboy, lostprophet_**

**Disclaimers: how many times did i say it? i don't own it period, exclamation point, double period. thank you! bow!**

**...x...X...x...**

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 14: Finding out who's Oni**

Recaping the last chapter...

_**wolfdreamer:** ah okay. take care okie?_

_**yingBlossom:** sure, bye._

_**wolfdreamer:** bye!_

Sakura shut down her laptop and sighed. She decided to go down to kitchen and asked her brother about Oni aka wolfdreamer.

She went down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She saw her onii-chan frying something. "Onii-chan?" she called.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she sat down in her chair.

"What is it?"

"You're still working at the Chinese Restaurant near the Tokyo Tower, aren't you?" she asked nervously. She softly rubbed the table with her thumb as she waited for her brother's reply.

"Yes, why? Do you need a job or something? If you need a job, you don't need to 'cause you're still young. If you need something, then tell me." Touya said plainly as he put the foods at the table.

Sakura looked at her brother and grinned, "Who said I need a job? I just want to visit you there." Touya sweat dropped and shook his head. "Do you know Oni?" she blurted out as she eat some rice.

Touya just nodded as he silently sipped some soup.

"What does he looked like?"

"I thought you're going to visit me? Then, why don't you see him yourself?" Touya said cooly.

Sakura pouted as she put her plate on the sink. She went up to her room to sleep.

**...x...**

"Tomoyo, why don't we wander around Tokyo today? Since it's Saturday." Sakura said over the phone. She heard Tomoyo squeled with excitement. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Of, Sakura-chan! I would glad to. Wait me there. I'll reach there for about... 5 minutes." Tomoyo said as she hung up.

Sakura sighed as she put back the phone to the reciever. She sat at the sofa and turned the on the television with the remote. She change the channels as she spot a good one. But when the good part of the show will start, she heard a honk of a car from outside. She groaned as she picked up her bag.

She went to the front dor to open the door when Tomoyo opened it for herself. Sakura step backward as Tomoyo surprisingly handed her a bag. 'Dress,' Sakura thought.

"Again?" she asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded as she came in.

"Where's Touya?" Tomoyo inquired as she looked around the house as if it's her first time.

"In his part time job. Wait me here while I put this dress on." Sakura said as she went to her room.

After some minute, Sakura went down with her "new" dress on. She's wearing a pink strapless top and a white cherry blossom-printed pleated skirt. She grinned at Tomoyo and said, "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Sakura locked the door and hooped in to Tomoyo's limo. Then they drove to Tokyo.

After 15 or so mintes of travelling, they already reached Tokyo. Sakura hopped out of the limo with Tomoyo behind. Tomoyo took out her video camera and started filming Sakura.

"You looked **KAWAII** today, Sakura!" she exclaimed suddenly. Sakura sweat dropped at the comment. Then, she looked for something to do to make them hungry.

"Tomoyo, look! There's an arcade there. Why don't we go there?" she suggested. Tomoyo just nodded behind her cam.

They both went to the arcade and fall in line to buy tickets. They bought tokens... To be exact, they bought 20 tokens with Tomoyo's money, of course. You already know why?

Sakura just sweat dropped as people looked at them weirdly. "Let's go?" And Tomoyo nodded again.

When they are going to start playing, they noticed Chiharu yelling at Takashi, Rika and Naoko giggling behind.

"Shut up! Stop telling lies for once, okay?" Chiharu yelled as Takashi won't stop telling his "false" stories.

"But Chiharu, the stories I tell are all true. If you want I will tell you one more story-"

"**ENOUGH!** I'm already deaf with those **LIES!**" Chiharu yelled once more, covering her ears with her hands.

Takashi grinned as he looked around. "Sakura! Tomoyo!" he said sa he waved his hands. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko turned around.

Sakura and Tomoyo waved their hands. "Hey guys, what are you doing here? I heard you yelling at each other." Sakura said as she noticed Chiharu blushed while Takshi points his index finger upward, readying to tell another story.

Chiharu poked Takahi. "Stop telling story just for once." she said softly, trying to calm her temper.

"Ok, just once." Takashi stated. And Chiharu smiled.

Sakura giggled while Tomoyo recorded the scene. "Guys, you want me to help with thes tokens?" Sakura said as she showed 'her' tokens.

Her friends looked at the tokens and nodded. "Sure!" Sakura smiled as she give her friends,Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko, each 3 tokens while the remaining 8 tokens to Tomoyo and Sakura, with 4 tokens each.

Sakura smiled as she went on a stuff toys machine. She put a token on the token slot and the machine started working on. She pressed the 1st button to make the claw move to the stuff toy she wants. Then she immediately pressed the 2nd button, and the claw hold the stuff toy tightly.

Sakura pressed the 3rd button to release the stuff toy on the hole. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She took the toy and smiled.

"**KAWAII**!" Tomoyo squeled as she recorded Sakura wth the toy. "Where do you want to go next?" she asked.

Then they heard some applauses from the Dance, Dance Revolution spot. Sakura smiled as she and Tomoyo walked there and saw who is playing. A girl with two braided hair, Chiharu. And an unknown girl with waist length dark olive green hair.

Amazingly, Chiharu haven't made a boo while the other girl haven't also. "It's a good round." Sakura commented. As the song is ending, Chiharu smiled as she perfected the last step, well, the girl also. When the score is computing, the girl glared at Chiharu and stormed off. Chiharu won.

Then, Sakura just thought of something. She went up to the Dance Dance Revolution to play with Chiharu. "Hi, Chiharu. Let's make this a nice show." she said to Chiharu as she chose a song. Dub I Dub.

"Sure, Saku." Chiharu smirked as she gave Sakura a high five.

The song started and they move gracefully along the beat. They both got perfect's and great's. They even make combo's which reached 100. Many people crowded to watch the ultimate show. No one is playing other games. Of course, Tomoyo is infront to record the game.

Sakura and Chiharu just smiled. They didn't know that this will be fun. The song wil end any seconds for now. And the people keep on shouting and cheering who will won. Sakura and Chiharu don't care who will won. It's just for fun right.

They made the last step and laughed. They gave each other high five's as they waited for the result. Sakura got Double S while Chiharu got Double S also. They cheered and went down.

"That was nice." Sakura said as she sat on a vacant chair. Chiharu nodded as she panted softy.

"Well, it's tiring also." Chiharu remarked.

Sakura smiled as she looked around. "Where's Tomoyo?" she asked nervously, stood up suddenly. But then, they heard Tomoyo's voice singing. "Maybe she's in a singing machine." she said as they ran there.

They saw Tomoyo singing a song. Sakura walked near her and grabbed her camera. Tomoyo looked behind as saw Sakura turning on her camera. She just smiled as Sakura started recording her.

_**Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down...**_

_**Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found...**_

_**I know you can't stay  
But part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay**_

Sakura smiled as she gets a chance to record Tomoyo. She thought maybe this is a good moment for Tomoyo to save. She giggled when she thought of a title Tomoyo will entitled this tape, _"My first time in the camera."_

**_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_**

People started to crowd around the singing area. Sakura sweat droped when she remembered the thing happened in DDR.

_**I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go...**_

_**And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more a part of me  
You're everywhere  
I'll always care**_

Tomoyo looked around and see many people watching her. She just smiled and continued singing.

**_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_**

**_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe..._**

People started to whisper what score Tomoyo will get. Some group of friends made a bet what score whe will get. Of course, Tomoyo just want to sing for once.

_**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
This way...**_

**(Don't own the song. Casper owns it.)**

People cheered as Tomoyo put the microphone back. She waited for the score. The people felt nervous, because they're money is what they will sacrifice for. Tomoyo smiled as she wwaited calmly.

"You got 100! You're the next star in singing!" is what the machine said. Tomoyo giggled as she went to Sakura and her friends. They heard many cheered and mourned for their money.

They went out of the arcade. Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko went to their separate ways while Tomoyo and Sakura went to a Chinese Restaurant. They entered there and ordered their food.

They waited for several minutes, and they're food is served. "Thanks." Sakura said as she looked up. "Onii-chan!" she gasped.

Touya rolled his eyes while Tomoyo giggled. "Why did you get surprise? I thought you're going to visit me?" he said.

Sakura blushed and grinned, "Yeah, I forgot." she said softly as she remembered about Oni. "Where's Oni?" she asked suddenly.

Touya looked around the restaurant and back to his sister. "He's in the kitchen. Maybe he will come out later." he mumbled as he went back to the kitchen.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo smiled, "Let's eat."

**...x...**

After they ate, someone went to them. A guy. "Are you asking for me?" he asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up. "Eriol!" they both gasped.

**...x...X...x...**

**Author's Note: hiya! wow, i finished it already! uh, not really. wow, nice chappy right? i haven't even give rika and naoko an opportunity to say something, -sigh- okie, do you like it? tell me okie? hehehe... i'm quite happy today.. i just download some mp3's of CCS; groovy, kini naru aitsu, and purachina. hehehe... i have no CD of those that's why i download some. gosh! kini naru aitsu is a nice song! KAWAII!**

**oh yeah, that's all.. review okie?**

**BTW, check my profile please. i have a note there, read it and tell me what you want. email it-keia(underscore)lynn(at)yahoo(dot)com- to me or review it to me... please review!**


	15. The Real Oni

**Author's Note: hey guys! thnks for ur reviews for the last chapter. ****some of you can't believe that oni is eriol. but some of you already ****expecting oni to be eriol. but the question is... IS ERIOL REALLY ONI OR NOT? hahahaha! it's in this chapter!**

**okie, hir's a thank you to my lovable reviewers:  
****_eternalsailorcosmo, puzzleboy, Ngoc1231, Pinaygrrl, Sakura-miaka, _****_FlowerLover, sdpunksurfergurl, Shadowpheonix88, Chinita92, madcatherine, _****_gUrLa-aYa, faraaa, fdska, LadyAkina_**

**Disclaimers: how many times did i say it? i don't own it period, ****exclamation point, double period. thank you! bow!**

**...x...X...x...**

**Crush Mails**

**Editor: Sakura-miaka**

**Chapter 14: The Real Oni**

Recaping the last chapter...

After they ate, someone went to them. A guy. "Are you asking for me?" he asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up. "Eriol!" they both gasped.

Eriol's eyes widened as he chuckled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" heasked as he sat beside Tomoyo. "Hi love." he said as he kissed Tomoyoin the cheeks.

Tomoyo blushed. "Wait. What are you doing here? I thought you're working in a bookstore?" she asked while she looked at Sakura who have tears forming in her eyes.

"No, it's just a part time." Eriol said plainly as he looked straightly at Sakura.

"Can I asked you something, Eriol?" Sakura asked as she wiped the tears in her eyes that was about to fall. Eriol nodded. "Are you Oni or not?" she asked, a bit disappointed.

Eriol shook his head. "You want to know?" And Sakura nodded. "Then this is not the right place for that. We need a more private space."

Sakura stood up from her seat. "Let's go to my house. Otou-san and Onii-chan are not home." she said as the couple stood also from their seats.

"Um, wait here while I get my backpack in the staff room." Eriol said as he ran to the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, he returned with his blue backpack in his back.

They went out of the restaurant and called a cab. They hopped in and went to Sakura's house.

**...x...**

Sakura opened their locked door with her keys. She opened the door and came in, Eriol and Tomoyo folowing. She asked Eriol and Tomoyo to wait in the living room while she gets some tea.

She felt a bit nervous after Eriol came out of the restaurant's kitchen. Does that mean Oni is Eriol and not Syaoran? She doesn't even know if she fell in love with Oni. But for the past 8 months, she grew to love her crush. And she knew it's not puppy love but true love.

She took a tray and puts the cups of tea. She went to the living room and placed the tray at the table. She handed Tomoyo and Eriol their teas and she sat at her own couch. She sipped her tea and looked at Eriol.

"So, are we going to start?" she asked as she placed the tea at the table.

Eriol nodded and smiled. "Maybe you're wondering if I'm really Oni or not," and Sakura nodded. "because someone asked me to look after you while he does some things."

"Eriol, can you tell us who is this wolfdreamer or Oni?" Tomoyo butted in.

"That is what I can't tell. He forbids me to tell to anyone. Maybe it's because Sakura here told him to meet him at Tokyo University's Literary Fest. He's excited after she told that. Then before he left, he told me not to reveal who he really is, not after they meet." Eriol explained as he sipped his tea. "Anything to ask?"

Sakura was kind of surprise. But she still remained to her calm self. "Do you know this guy? Do you have some connections to him?" she asked as she finished her tea.

"Yes, I knew him since birth. But again, I shall keep quiet from telling all the information about him. I hope that you won't get mad."

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled, "Of course, we're not!" they exclaimed as they gave each other high five.

Eriol smiled. "Anything else?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Want to go shopping?" she suggested.

Tomoyo nodded while Eriol shook his like something is going to haunt by ghosts.

Tomoyo and Sakura stare at him and grinning madly. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes! And that's final!"

"No, and that's not final!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you're coming with us?"

"No! And it's my answer!"

**"YOU ARE!"**

**"I'M NOT!"**

**"ARGH!"**

**"SO?"**

"You're coming with us!"

"Yes, I'm coming with you!"

**"YES!"**

"Oh no." Eriol mumbled as Tomoyo and Sakura jumped around with joy.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other evilly then to Eriol. "Ready?"

Eriol shook his head frightening. But Tomoyo glared at him. "You are coming with us or I'm going to break up with you?" she threatened.

"B-But-"

"No more buts, right Tomoyo?" Sakura said as Tomoyo nodded. She took Eriol's right hand and dragged him to Tomoyo's limo who just reached their house.

Tomoyo opened the limo's door and Sakura threw Eriol inside. The girls giggled as they entered inside the limo. Eriol in the left side, Tomoyo at the middle and Sakura at the right side.

**...x...**

They entered the mall and the girls smirked at Eriol. Eriol shivered. Tomoyo smiled sweetly while Sakura giggled.

"So, let's start shopping!"

They first went to the fabric shop. Tomoyo went to the counter while

Sakura looked around the shop. This shop is incredible. It has different kinds of fabric, to silk to cotton. Also, it's complete with laces to buttons. Wow, this shop owner must be rich.

As Sakura walked around, she remembered the scarf she made for Syaoran when she's just 10 years old. Syaoran was 15. He really liked it. That's what he said to her. And of course, she blushed.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called.

Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo and Eriol going out of the shop.

She ran to them and smiled. "Sorry. I was just thinking." she said.

Tomoyo nodded while Eriol carry Tomoyo's shoping bag. Sakura laugh softly as she went behind Tomoyo.

"What's next?" she asked. She looked at the watched and saw it's only 4:30 in the afternoon. "It's only four thirty."

"There." Tomoyo said as she pointed a boutique. Sakura noticed the stars in her eyes then she looked at Eriol who is scared of heavy bags.

She smiled evilly and nodded. "Sure!"

Tomoyo and Sakura laughed loudly as Eriol sweat dropped. They went to the boutique named _Soiana_. They entered the shop and started to shop for skirts. Tomoyo and Sakura lead the way while Eriol just followed behind.

"Hey look. This is kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She took the white skirt and handed it to Sakura. "What do you think?" she asked.

Sakura took the skirt and examined it. It's a white denim skirt with cherry blossom embroidered at the side. "It's nice. Wait, I'll try it." she said as she went to the fitting room.

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol who watched Sakura. "Is there something wrong Eriol?" she asked as she looked at the displayed dresses.

"I wonder if she'll get angry with him." Eriol muttered.

Tomoyo turned at him. "It can be a yes or a no," she said. "Sakura isn't the kind of person who is short tempered. I know who Oni really is. We already guessed who but she's not sure."

"So she already knew." Eriol said as he sighed in defeat. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "So, it looks like I need to tell him that when he calls."

Tomoyo giggled as she went to the fitting room. Sakura went out of the fitting room and smiled at Tomoyo.

"Hey, it's kind of cute." Sakura stated as she turned around.

"**KAWAII!**" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. "Well, let's pay for that."

**...x...**

**7:00 PM**

Sakura sat at the couch and sighed. "That was tiring." she said. "Also, thanks for the dresses Tomoyo and carrying our stuff Eriol!" she giggled.

Eriol groaned. "Well, that's okay. But I need to go home." he said as he yawned.

"Wait, I'll make spaghetti for dinner. Tomoyo and you should stay." Sakura said as she ran to the kitchen.

Tomoyo giggled then she stared at Eriol seriously. "Does he feel the same way?" she asked.

Eriol smiled and shook his head. "I don't know. I can't read his eyes and his face."

Tomoyo frowned, "Is that so?"

**Ding Dong!**

Tomoyo and Eriol looked up and saw Sakura running to the door. Sakura smiled while she stopped infront of the door. _'Maybe it's otou-san or __onii-chan.'_ she thought

She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. She pulled the door and she smiled. But when she looked at the one behind the door, her eyes widened.

"Konbanwa, Sakura."

**...x...X...x...**

**Author's Note: do you just love me? i'm good at making cliffies, right? hahahaha! guess it! I know you know the mysterious guest. oh yeah, ah... oh yeah, did you know who's oni? it's not eriol. I put many clues in the story, you should have guessed about it! oh yeah that's all.. oh yeah, Sakura-miaka, thnks for the info or MP3 songs!**

**hehehe... okie, please review! I'm getting excited! brrrr... kini naru aitsu, fushigi ni aitsu.. okie, i love that song! please review! review! REVIEW!  
****I LOVE****YOU...****PIOLO! (hehehe, it's from a commercial.)**


	16. Syaoran's Arrival

**Author's Note: oh yeah, i know it's late... i can't believe that my update is getting late when i'm going to update for My Tutor's Suitor... gosh, need to update need to update!**

**okie, hir's a mwah mwah to my lovable reviewers:**

_**Chinita92, gUrLa-aYa, LadyAkina, eternalsailorcosmo, sakura12, sunflower-power24, Lord Balmung, puzzleboy, madcatherine, heartluv, Shadowpheonix88, kawaii lil cherrypink245, Ngoc1231, Lindariel12, Pinaygrrl, sdpunksurfergurl, ra-chan, FlowerLover, killer2be, sasukefurever, anonymous, Soul's Eclipse, lika-chi, Lil-Sakura-Angel, midnite-goddess**_

**BTW, Konbanwa means Good Evening...**

**Disclaimers: how many times did i say it? i don't own it period, exclamation point, double period. thank you! bow!**

**...x...X...x...**

**Crush Mails**

**Editor: Sakura-miaka**

**Chapter 16: Syaoran's Arrival**

**Recaping the last chapter...**

Tomoyo and Eriol looked up and saw Sakura running to the door. Sakura smiled while she stopped infront of the door. 'Maybe it's otou-san or onii-chan.' she thought

She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. She pulled the door and she smiled. But when she looked at the one behind the door, her eyes widened.

"Konbanwa, Sakura."

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed as she ran towards Syaoran and hugged him. "You didn't call us to pick you up!"

Syaoran chuckled as he hugged back. "Hey, you don't want surprises?"

Sakura glared at him playfully as she poked his chest. "Of course, I love surprises. But this one is different." she said. "Come in. Your cousin is in here."

Syaoran look confused. "Cousin? Who?" he asked as he entered the house. He and Sakura went to the living room. Eriol and Tomoyo stood up and smiled. Syaoran's eyes widened as he pointed at the guy.

"Eriol? Why are you here?" he asked, freaked out.

"Hey dude. Long time no see." Eriol said as he went to Syaoran and patted his shoulder. "Wait, you didn't want me here? I'm not here to welcome you. I'm here for a vacation." he glared at Syaoran as he tightened the grip in Syaoran's shoulder.

"W-wait..." Syaoran winced and Eriol loosened his grip. "Fine, you're here for a vacation. When did you arrived?" he asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo went to the kitchen to cook the spaghetti. They leave Syaoran and Eriol because it seems that they can't stop them from talking.

"10 months ago. I think that's when you leave to Hong Kong." Eriol answered as he sat on the couch. Syaoran sat on the couch and sighed.

"Did you do what I told you to do?" Syaoran asked silently, a bit nervous and serious.

Eriol looked at him and smiled.

**...x...**

"They're so cute together! They looked like the princes in fairy tales." Tomoyo said as he put the noodles in the boiling water.

Sakura giggled as she stir the sauce. "They didn't. They looked like the monsters." she countered.

"Sakura, what do you feel about him? I hope you wouldn't lie to me." Tomoyo asked as she took out her apron.

Sakura sighed as she covered the pan. "I think I love him. And I think I'm not planning on telling him. We don't know, he's already engaged to a girl. And I'm too young for him." she said.

Tomoyo giggled as she set the table. She placed four plates with the fork. "Of course not! We have a saying that age doesn't matter. Well, we have a friend with a situation like yours."

Sakura looked at her best friend. "Who? Rika?"

"Gotcha! She confessed Terada-sensei, and what did she got? Terada-sensei confessed back! They getting married in April." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled. Now, she planning on confessing her feelings when the time came. The time after she met wolfdreamer.

**...x...**

"Wow, it looks delicious. It smells nice!" Syaoran and Eriol said in the same time. They started eating and smiled. "Oishii!" they exclaimed.

Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped animetedly as they started eating. Their supper is quiet until...

"Tadaima!" a voice said as the door closed. "Sakura, why is there many shoes in the front door?" it said again.

"Onii-chan! We're in the kitchen." Sakura said.

Touya went to the kitchen and saw 2 guys. The guy with the glasses is smiling at him while the other looked at the opposite side covering his face with his hands. Touya's eyes narrowed as he looked at the guy. "Who is that gaki?" he asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. Eriol went after them as Touya's eyes went narrower. The guy faced Touya, still covering his face.

"Sakura, I told you, don't let strangers enter our house." Touya scolde as he looked at Sakura madly.

The guy chuckled as he put his hands away from his face. "I'm not a stranger, Toya."

Touya looked back at the guy and became shock. "Syao! You're back!" he exclaimed as he points at the guy.

Syaoran grinned as he stood up. Touya went to him and hugged him. A friendly hug. "Gosh, I feel so special." he commented.

"Are you turning gay?" Touya said as he broke the hug.

Syaoran went eye dotted as he looked at Touya. "Gay? Who's turning gay?" he asked back. "I'm not turning gay."

"Oh yeah, whatever." Touya said. All of them laughed.

**...x...**

**1 month later... November 24**

Sakura yawned as she closed her locker. Tomoyo giggled as she handed Sakura a scarf. "Here. It's cold again." she said.

Sakura took the scarf and smiled. "Thanks." she said as Tomoyo smiled.

"Do you want to go to Coffee Bean?" Tomoyo suggested. Sakura nodded.

**...x...**

**Coffee Bean... 4:45 PM**

"Gosh, it's really cold outside." Sakura said as she loosened her scarf. Tomoyo giggled as they went to the counter.

"What's your order ma'am?" the guy counter asked slyly.

Sakura sighed, knowing whose voice it is. "We want two cups of hot chocolate drink and two cinnamon rolls." she replied slyly too.

Tomoyo continued to giggle as she took out her camera. She recorded Sakura and Touya glaring at each other. "Also, can you take out two blueberry muffins?" she asked.

Touya nodded as he took out the orders. Sakura looked around as she sighed. Tomoyo continued to giggle as she recorded Sakura's face.

"Here are your orders, ma'am." Touya said. Sakura smiled as she took out her purse.

"Here!" Tomoyo said as she handed the money. "Keep the change." she added as she winked at Touya. She took the tray before Sakura coould say a word.

Sakura looked at Touya who is shaking his head. She followed Tomoyo and sat on her seat. "Did you just wink at Onii-chan?" she asked, stirring her drink.

"Yeah, I did that because I want to pay for this." Tomoyo said softly as she took a bite of her cinnamon roll.

"Okay." Sakura said as she sipped her drink. "Sweet." she whispered.

"Can we join you Sakura?" a girl asked. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up and saw Chiharu with Naoko and Rika.

"Of course." Sakura said, grinning.

Chiharu, Naoko and Rika sat on the remaining three seats and giggled. "We didn't know you two are here." Chiahru said as she sipped her caffeign-free coffee.

"Just chilling." Sakura said as she finished eating her cinnamon roll. "By the way, Tokyo U's Christmas Party is next month. You want to go with me?" she asked

"Are you going to meet wolfdreamer there, right?" Naoko asked, closing her notebook. "Sure, I'll come with you. This is going to be exciting."

"Me too. I can't wait to see this wolfdreamer. I bet he's a cutie!" Rika said as she took out her cellphone. "I'll put it here as a reminder!" and she started to typed in her cellphone.

"I'll join too. I'll take Takashi with me." Chiharu said.

Tomoyo just nodded. "I'll record this moment!" she said as she rubbed her video cam.

Sakura sweat dropped as she smiled.

**...x...**

**Somewhere...**

"I told her everything except who you really are."

"Well, that's okay. I don't want her to get hurt, that's why I did that."

"Hey, I'm sure her brother won't be mad. You have reasons why you did that."

"Maybe you're right. But let's just hope, she will be happy if she already met wolfdreamer."

**...x...**

**Author's Note: bwahahahaha! u happy? me happy! i did what Sakura-miaka suggested. show both POVs! but the thing is I didn't show who is talking! i'm planning to do this until 20 chapters. but if i did that, i won't have time to update this. because i pass on cavite science(my new school!) and i can only update once or twice a week because of the hectic sched. let's hope that i finish this story in may! btw, sorry if this chapter is very short...**

**okie, too much blabber :-P puh-lease... REVIEW! okie, too much blabber :-P puh-lease... REVIEW! okie, too much blabber :-P puh-lease... REVIEW! REVIEW! mwah!**


	17. The Person Behind Wolfdreamer

**Author's Note: well, ahhh... what am i gonna say? okie, this chapter is very nice! really, i'm telling you. just read okie? i don't want to spoil everything in here... just read okie?**

**okie, hir's a mwah mwah to my lovable reviewers:  
_LadyAkina, SoraKoi The Water Goddess, midnite-goddess, Sakura-miaka, sdpunksurfergurl, VampireJazzy, Lil-Sakura-Angel, Pinaygrrl, heartluv, eternalsailorcosmo, Shadowpheonix88, cherryxxblossom_**

**_P.S. Yes, I've been to La Union when I was 8 or 9 or 10. :D_**

**Disclaimers: how many times did i say it? i don't own it period, exclamation point, double period. thank you! bow!**

**...x...X...x...**

**Crush Mails**

**Editor: Sakura-miaka**

**Chapter 17: The Person Behind Wolfdreamer**

**Recaping the last chapter...**

Somewhere...

"I told her everything except who you really are."

"Well, that's okay. I don't want her to get hurt, that's why I did that."

"Hey, I'm sure her brother won't be mad. You have reasons why you did that."

"Maybe you're right. But let's just hope, she will be happy if she already met wolfdreamer."

**...x...**

**a week later... December 1**

It was Thursday morning and Sakura is walking to school. She was shivering in coldness due to the fact that it's already winter. But there are still no signs of snow.

She looked up to the sky and smiled. The sky is bright and blue. Today really is a nice day. She looked back to the way and started running. She's the cleaner today and needed to arrange and clean their homeroom.

She reached their school and went to her locker. She took her English and Algebra book for her classes in the morning period. She put those in her bag and closed her locker. She went to her homeroom and slide open the door.

"Ohayo!" she greeted. She looked around the room and saw no one. "Oh, maybe my partner haven't arrived." she said to herself.

She made her way to her seat and put her bag. She went to the blackboard and dusted the chalk eraser. After she dusted it, she put it back in the eraser container. She took a piece of chalk and went to the board.

"Today is... December 1st." she said to herself while she wrote down the date. "Done."

After 5 minutes of cleaning, someone opened the door making Sakura jumped. Sakura turned to see the one who entered.

"Ohayo," he greeted. He looked at Sakura and smiled. "Ohayo, Sakura."

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun." she greeted back. She turned back to her work and continued it.

Eriol went to Sakura and asked, "Is there anything I could do? I'm sorry if I'm late."

Sakura giggled and looked at Eriol, "I haven't sweep the floor. I left that for you." she said.

Eriol smiled and nodded. He took the broom and started sweeping the floor.

**...x...**

**11:45 AM**

The bell rang signaling that it's already lunch break. Students went out of their rooms and went to the cafeteria, While the others went to the place they want to eat.

Tomoyo entered Sakura 's room and approached her. "Hey, let's go eat. Chiharu and the others are waiting for us." she said.

Sakura nodded and stood up. She went beside Tomoyo and went out of the room. They went first to their lockers and put their books back. Then, they went to their favorite spot, the cherry blossom tree in the garden.

They saw Chiharu and Naoko waving at them. Sakura waved back and ran to them with Tomoyo behind her.

"Where's Rika?" Sakura asked as she sat on the blanket brought by Rika.

"She's in the library. She forgot to get her books." Naoko said, opening her lunch box.

"Really? I thought she's going to meet Terada-sensei." Tomoyo said while the girls laughed.

Rika approached them and smiled. "I heard that Tomoyo." she said as she giggled.

"Wait, your boyfriend's not going to join us Tomoyo? I haven't met or see him." Chiharu said as she put a chopstick-full of rice to her mouth.

"I don't know where he is. Maybe he's in his soccer practice or somewhere. He have a new schedule because of his part-time jobs." Tomoyo said as she ate her lunch.

"Wow, he's like Onii-chan, too many part-time jobs." Sakura told them.

"Jeez, maybe he's saving for your wedding." Rika said, winking at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blinked twice and blushed. "I'm too young!" she exclaimed.

The girls laughed heartily. "Yes, he is!" they chorused.

After some minutes of chatting while eating, they finished eating their lunch. Now, they're spending some heart to heart and girl talks.

"Let's see... Why don't we ask first Rika?" Chiharu suggested. Rika looked at Chiharu and shook her head. "Why?" Rika shook her head again.

Sakura giggled and started. "How does it feel that you confess your true feelings for the person you like?"

The girls turned to Sakura. Rika smiled. "It feels nice. I felt that a heavy thing in my heart disappeared and I feel so light!" she replied.

"Really? Do you think I should do the same way?" Sakura said dreamily. Tomoyo smiled and started recording her.

"Do you love someone Sakura? Who is this lucky guy?" Naoko said, readying a notebook and a pen.

Sakura blushed then smirked evilly. She knew what these girls are planning to do. They did the same way to Rika and she knew she can't be fooled by these girls.

"He is..." She said, acting like she's imagining the guy. Chiharu readied her cellphone to dial someone's number. Rika just sat silently at her place, knowing what Chiharu and Naoko will do. Tomoyo giggled as she recorded the whole conversation.

"He is..." Sakura repeated, still acting. "His name is... SECRET!" she exclaimed.

Naoko and Chiharu groaned in defeat as they put their things in the blanket.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't tell his name!" Naoko said, sighing.

"Yeah, I can call Otou-san to investigate this guy. But if this guy is Li Syaoran, then I have nothing to worry about." Chiharu stated, putting her cellphone back in her pocket.

"Well, that's how smart Kinomoto Sakura is." Sakura said proudly. "Also, I remember what you did to Rika when she told us who's the lucky guy."

Rika told the girls what the guy looked like and Naoko jotted down all what Rika said while Chiharu called someone to investigate about the guy. The next day, Chiharu told them who the guy was and Naoko gave Rika a book, containing a short story.

"But who this mystery guy, Sakura. We're dying to know!" Rika said calmly.

"Just promise me girls not to tell anyone. Also, don't do the same way you did to Rika." Sakura said, glaring playfully at Chiahru and Naoko.

Tomoyo giggled and the others nodded. "This is one of the most important moment of Sakura! And I will call it Sakura and the mysterious guy!" Tomoyo said happily, stars dancing in her eyes.

Sakura sweat dropped animetedly and looked at the girls. "He is..."

**...x...**

**Somewhere... again**

A guy with navy blue hair and sapphire eyes entered an apartment. He shut the door and went to the couch. He sat on the couch and smiled.

"I thought you have school today, Eriol?" another guy asked calmly as he looked at his book.

Eriol chuckled. "Yes, I have. But I told the council that I'm not feeling good. I have something to tell you very important." he said as he stood up. He went to the kitchen and took something refreshing. He went back in the living room and sat on the couch.

"What is it?" asked the guy as he put the book on the table.

"Before I went here, I saw Sakura and her friends talking about someone, and I think it's about a guy." Eriol replied and drink his orange juice.

"Who? And what's with this guy?" asked again by the guy, wanting to know more.

Eriol placed the glass on the table and stretched his arms. "I heard her asked her friend, Rika, how it felt to confess to the one you love. I thought I can gain some information so I hid behind the nearest cherry blossom tree to hear them. Then, Rika replied that it feels very nice and so on. After she spoke, Sakura whispered something. I can't really hear it but one of her friends asked her if she already loves someone and who is this lucky guy. I saw Sakura blushed then smirked. She paused for a moment and started to speak. But the council is approaching the garden so I need to run."

The guy chuckled softly. "It's alright, Eriol. The Christmas Party in Tokyo U is drawing near and I need to prepare." he said.

"Do you need some help?" Eriol questioned him.

The guy smiled, "Sure! Our work will be finished faster if we work together."

Just then, the phone rang. A man in his mid 40's picked it up and answered it. He turned to the guy and smiled. "Master, your mother wants to talk to you." he said.

The guy nodded and stood up. He went to man old man and took the phone. "Yes, ma?"

_"Son, the elders saw that in your dad's will, you need to be the leader by December 16 this year. They want you to return here with or without a bride."_

"But, ma! I just returned here in Japan! Ma please, can you let me stay here for two weeks?"

_"Why?"_

"I have something important to do and I need to do it on December 16."

_"Ok, but promise me that you will return here after two weeks. That's final."_ and the lady hung up.

The guy sighed and hung up. He went back to the couch and sat. "I wonder when this clan traditions will end."

Eriol laughed. "That's why your clan still stands, cousin. By obeying your traditions and beliefs." he said.

"Ok, ok. Let's stop talking about my clan. Let's get back to our business." the guy smiled.

"I don't know how you will meet her but I'm sure your mind is planning something." Eriol said as he rubbed his chin.

The guy smirked. "Yeah, whatever. I'm planning on meeting her in our booth. Remember our booth when I was in high school? The galaxy house?"

**(i was thinking about the place where Sakura confesses at Yukito. i think it's in episode 66. i don't know what they called it.)**

Eriol nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. I think I was here for a vacation that time also."

"Yeah, when you're here in Japan, you always say you're here for a vacation. What's wrong with England and you?" the guy asked, picking up his book again.

Eriol shook his head, "Nothing. I want to go to other place you know?"

"Whatever."

**...x...**

**December 6**

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted as she sat on her chiar in the dining room.

"Ohayo, Sakura. Here's your breakfast." Fujitaka greeted back while he placed a plate with 3 pancakes in front of Sakura.

"Thanks, Otou-san." Sakura said as she sliced the pancake. "Wait, where's Onii-chan? I thought they have no class today?" she asked her father.

Fujitaka sat on his seat and placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. "He's in Syaoran's house. They're going to plan for their Christmas Party." he answered.

Sakura nodded and drank her jiuce. "Thanks for the breakfast." she said as she kissed her father. "I'm going now to school!" she said as she closed the front door.

**...x...X...x...**

**Author's note: weee! my fic is going to end! only a few chapters and it is finished! NOOOOO! i'm going to miss this fic... huhuhu... okie, love it? hehehehe... now i finally wrote something about wolfdreamer or Oni.. haha.. tune in for the next chapter...**

**review okie? review review! btw, have you voted for the last chapter's title? vote or you won't get to read the last chapter! for those who haven't voted, visit my bio and vote... email me-- keia(underscore)lynn(at)yahoo(dot)com or include it in a review... thanks! please review!**


	18. The Last IM and Email

**Author's Note: waa i'm late! it's because i'm having a busy life and uh, writer's block? hehehe... also, a problem in MTS(My Tuitor's Suitor) worsen my update! hmm... i wonder what happened?**

**thank you's and huggies to:**

_**LadyAkina, killer2be, SoraKoi The Water Goddess, TinyTerry, VampireJazzy, Chloena, Lord Balmung, heartluv, FlowerLover, puccastar, ra-chan, somedayiwillwrite, Cherryblossomrox, Ngoc1231, puzzleboy, Lil-Sakura-Angel, midnite-goddess, sakura-chan12, Soul's Eclipse, Shadowpheonix88, sabishiikage, Joou Himeko Dah, BlueSakuramon**_

**P.S. of course, puccastar! i can be your friend:D...**

**Disclaimer: hehehe... i've been repeating my disclaimers in the past chapters, so now i'll change it. Nope, this great and awesome anime, CCS, is owned by the great and almighty CLAMP... and never i'll have CCS in my own beautiful(hehehe) hands...-sigh-**

**...x...X...x...**

**Crush Mails**

**Editor: Sakura-miaka**

**Beta-reader: 1Natsuyo1**

**Chapter 18: The Last IM and Email**

**Recaping the last chapter...**

**December 6**

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she sat on her chair in the dining room.

"Ohayo, Sakura. Here's your breakfast." Fujitaka greeted back while he placed a plate with three pancakes in front of Sakura.

"Thanks, Otou-san." Sakura said as she sliced the pancake. "Wait, where's Onii-chan? I thought they had no classes today?" she asked her father.

Fujitaka sat in his seat and placed a plate of pancakes in front of himself. "He's in Syaoran's house. They're going to plan for their Christmas Party." he answered.

Sakura nodded and drank her juice. "Thanks for the breakfast." she said, as she kissed her father. "I'm going to school now!" she said as she closed the front door.

**...x...**

Sakura was walking down the streets to her school. She looked at her watch and sighed. It was only 7:00 and classes didn't start until 8.

Why she woke up so early, she has no idea. Probably from the excitement of meeting wolfdreamer in exactly ten days.

She's still confused who this guy is. At first, she's sure that isn't Syaoran because he said he's only 16. But later on, she figured out that he and Syaoran were in the same party and they both have a same wish. Is this guy Syaoran?

She passed the Tsukomine Shrine and stopped in front of it. She noticed a familiar guy who is talking to someone. He's talking to a lady with long red hair tied behind her head. Her clothing was this dress that looks similar to a traditional shrine suit. She held a broom in her hand and with the other hand, she handed the guy a brown covered thing.

**(You know? Shrine suit? The one in Inu-yasha, the dress that Kikyou is wearing. I think it's a miko suit, but i made it shrine suit. 'Cause i don't know what it is called. You can find it also in Tsubasa Chronicle, episode 4.)**

The guy turned and noticed Sakura. He ran to Sakura and smiled. "Ohayo, Sakura. You're early today." he said.

Sakura smiled back and nodded, "Hai, Syaoran. I don't know why, but its nice feeling because for once I'm not going to be late at school," she said as she looked at the lady at the shrine. She saw that it was Miss Kaho Mizuki, her teacher in elementary and her brother's girlfriend. She didn't know when she did come back.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and dragged her to his car. "Well, let's talk in my car so we can eat these cookies Kaho made." he told her, opening the door for Sakura.

Sakura hopped in the car and giggled. Syaoran entered in the driver's door and shut it. Sakura opened the window, knowing that Syaoran won't start his engine.

The wind blew softly and Sakura inhaled it. It was refreshing. Sakura leaned on her seat and sighed. She heard Syaoran chuckle softly. Looking at him, she said, "What's so funny? Is there something on my face? C'mon tell me." getting nervous, she touched every part of her face.

"Nothing. You look so innocent today." he commented as he opened the brown covered thing.

Sakura blushed. Did she hear what he just said? HE JUST SAID SHE LOOKED SO INNOCENT! KYA! She smiled, a happy smile.

"What do you mean? I didn't look innocent yesterday, the other day, everyday? Just today?" she asked, teasing him.

Syaoran laughed as he took a bite of the star cookie. He offered Sakura some and she snatched the heart shaped one. "It's because you look like an angel. Today you look like an innocent angel, playing with the other angels," he said as he leaned on the driver seat.

Sakura blushed then looked at the other way. Look like an angel? An innocent angel? She felt like her heart is going to explode and take the earth with it. Destroying of all mankind, all of nature, even the WHOLE UNI- but wait, that's exaggerating WAY too much.

She bit her cookie and then looked at Syaoran who is savoring the cookie with his eyes closed. "Uhm, Syaoran?"

"Hmmm?"

"Otou-san said that Onii-chan was at your house. But why are you here? You're supposed to be in your house to prepare your booth right?"

"Hai. He called me saying that he's going to buy some materials for the booth first. He also said that if I got bored waiting for him, just go here and help Kaho clean the shrine and I'd get a bag of cookies as a 'thank you' gift."

"Hoe? So you went for the cookies?"

Syaoran chuckled, "No silly, I just thought it was nice to help." He handed the bag of cookies to Sakura. "Here, that's all yours. You can bring it to school, I'm already stuffed."

"Ya sure?" Syaoran nodded.

"Ok! Hee hee," and she covered it back up and put it in her bag. She smiled, "Arigatou." she said. Syaoran just nodded. After some seconds, she yawned.

"Ah, you can take a nap here. I'll wake you up in..." Syaoran paused as he looked at his watch. "a quarter to 7. Then I'll drive you to your school." he continued.

Sakura nodded as she laid her head in the seat. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**...x...**

Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled. Then he looked back in the street, he lied on the seat and sighed. Is he going to tell Sakura who he is? Also, is he going to say that he's going to Hong Kong after that? He sighed again. He's getting tensed.

He looked again at Sakura, the napping Sakura. Maybe she didn't sleep early last night. He's getting worried about her. It's his entire fault. If he didn't tell it to his cousin, she wouldn't get nervous or something. Well, he knows that Sakura is thinking about that guy, wolfdreamer. He can see it in her eyes.

He sighed again. How many times has he sighed this day? More or less five times since he woke up? He shook his head and took his bag in the back. He unzipped it and took a medium sized velvet box. He opened it and smiled. It's a beautiful necklace. It's only simple with heart shaped emerald in the center.

He closed it again. Sakura might see it and ask whom he will give it. He returned it in his bag and looked at his watch. 15 minutes before 7:30.

**...x...**

**Sakura's dream...**

_Sakura was standing in a place full of stars. She just entered the booth of her Onii-chan's class, and where she and wolfdreamer will meet. She smiled because she's excited to meet him. But then she frowned when she didn't see Syaoran outside. She thought he could accompany her inside their booth._

_She walked and turned to the left. She also remembered that she would see wolfdreamer at the dead-end of the booth. But she's confused. How did wolfdreamer know about the twist and turns in this booth? Well, she will find out later._

_She reached the dead-end and saw no one. She just saw the glowing stars around her. Then she heard a voice._

_"You're already here, Asuka." a familiar voice said._

_"Are you Oni?" She asked, finding the voice._

_"Hai. Did you wait for a long time? Sorry, I've got lost." he said while chuckling._

_Sakura shook her head. "No, it's okay. I've been wondering, do you know someone in the Seniors? I remembered what you said to me the other day and..."_

_"Yes, in fact I'm a close friend of someone."_

_"Really? Uhm, can you face me now? I'm feeling creepy for talking to someone who's hiding," she said as she saw someone approaching her, Syaoran. "Syaoran?"_

_He nodded then smiled. "Yes, I am."_

_"You're wolfdreamer?" her voice is high. She can't believe what she's seeing. It's true. Her instincts are true that wolfdreamer is Syaoran. "No, you can't be!"_

Sakura woke up and panted heavily. Syaoran looked at her worriedly. "Hey, what happened?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, still panting. "Uhm, can you send me to school now? I just remembered that I'm going to meet Tomoyo in the library." she said, not telling the truth.

"Sure." Syaoran said plainly, knowing she's lying. He started the engine and sped off to Seijuu High.

**...x...**

"I'm telling you, Tomoyo. I dreamt that Syaoran is wolfdreamer. I freaked out and told him to send me here immediately." Sakura told Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just nodded. "Maybe it's a warning. But it doesn't look like one. Maybe it was just telling you that this wolfdreamer just looks like Syaoran," she said as she sat on her chair for the last period.

Sakura sighed as she sat on her seat. "Maybe you're right," she mumbled as the teacher entered the room.

**...x...**

**1 week later, December 14**

Sakura sighed. "I'm totally beat. Those tests are really hard!" Another sigh escaped her mouth.

Tomoyo giggled as she looked at her video camera. "It's okay! I'm sure you'll pass! Then afterwards we'll have a great winter vacation!" she exclaimed. Then she presses the play button in her camera.

Sakura smiled as she takes a look on Tomoyo's camera. "What did you recorded Tomoyo? It lookes like the next building in our school."

"Yeah. I was walking towards the music room when I saw this event and I recorded it." Tomoyo said as they watched the video.

It was Eriol talking to someone, a guy with a green cap. He was nodding as the guy tells him something. Then he looked at the way where Tomoyo was recording and tells something to the guy. Then they ran off.

"Hmmm... I'm starting to get curious what your boyfriend is doing Tomoyo. Maybe he's a gay?" Sakura said playfully, laughing loudly.

"I don't think he is. It's Syaoran he's talking to." Tomoyo said as she closed her camera.

Sakura looked at her and then grabbed the camera. She opened it and played the video. She pressed the pause button and zoomed in the camera. True, he looked like the guy. She played the video again and tried to read what Syaoran was saying.

"I- I need yo-your help?" she imitated the lips. Tomoyo looked at her and sighed.

"Hm, boys will be boys," she said as she shrugged. "Maybe, he's getting some help from Eriol because of their booth."

Sakura sighed as she returned the camera to Tomoyo.

**...x...**

Sakura changed to her home dress, a plain white spaghetti strap blouse and pink denim skirt. She turned on her laptop and connected in the Internet. She sat on her study chair and logged in the IM.

While the IM is reading, she also logged in on her email. She saw 1 message and opened it. It's from wolfdreamer. It said:

_Hi Asuka. Maybe this will be the last email I'm giving you. I'm online today, so uh, I hope we can talk for our meeting. Also, where you will meet me. I'm planning on meeting you in the dead-end of the Senior's booth. It's a galaxy booth I think._

Sakura remembered her dream. "No..."

_Also, I'll be there in 3:30 PM. I'll be waiting for you on the IM. Remember, I'll be in the booth at exactly 3:30._

_Oni or wolfdreamer_

Sakura sighed as she logged out in her email. She closed it and went to her IM. She checked her list and there he is, wolfdreamer is online.

**IM conference - yingBlossom - wolfdreamer**

**yingBlossom: **_hi oni..._

**wolfdreamer: **_hi. did you recieve my email?_

**yingBlossom: **_yep. I already read it. sure, i'll be there._

**wolfdreamer: **_ah okay. i'll be waiting for you there._

**yingBlossom: **_okay... uhm, can i ask? do you know someone in the Seniors?_

**wolfdreamer: **_yep, you're brother. i've told you about that i know him right?_

**yingBlossom: **_uh, yeah. sorry i forgot. well, need to go. i still need to do my homework._

**wolfdreamer: **_uh, sure. bye..._

**yingBlossom: **_bye._

Sakura sighed as she disconnected her connection. She didn't bother signing out in the IM. She read their conversation and then sighed again. Finally she's going to meet him.

She stood up in her seat and went to the bathroom. She needs to get a refreshing shower after being that tensed. She locked her bathroom door and turned on the shower. Then she heard a knock.

She turned off the shower and covered her body with her robe. "Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me, kaijuu. Can I use the phone? I need to call Syaoran." her brother said.

"I'm not a KAIJUU, baka!" she shouted. "Sure, just get it in my desk and you can put it down." she said as she took off her robe. She turned on the shower and continued to wash.

**...x...**

Touya sighed as he took the phone. She noticed Sakura's laptop and looked at it.

_**IM conference - yingBlossom - wolfdreamer**_

"Wolfdreamer? It's Syaoran, right?"

**...x...X...x...**

**Author's Note: bwahahaha! this is a nice chapter! bwahahaha! really.. i'm getting nervous when i'm wrting this, im tellin' yah! hehehe... so, um, two chapters to go and this fic will be finished. bwahahaha! next chapter: Syaoran's Confession... also, thanks to 1Natsuyo1 for being my beta reader..**

**for those who haven't vote for the poll, please vote... some of you don't want to vote, it's okay, but the others please... just go to my bio and tell me what you want. include it in your review or email it to me: keia(underscore)lynn(at)yahoo(dot)com... please review!**


	19. Syaoran's Confession

**Author's Note: the awaiting chapter before the last... there's nothing to say... just read...**

**thank you's before the last one:**

**LadyAkina, Pinaygrrl, midnite-goddess, eternalsenshicosmos, Lord Balmung, sabishiikage, heartluv, FlowerLover, youkaigirl64, sasukefurever, kawaii lil cherrypink245, Sanoske & Tesume, puccastar, VampireJazzy, mxXcornyx, Soul's Eclipse, cherryxxblossom, Lil-Sakura-Angel, Serenity, Ngoc1231**

**Disclaimer: what! i still need to say this? what? this is my second to the last chapter and i still need to? okay, i don't own CCS, just this fanfic okie?**

**...x...X...x**

**Crush Mails**

**Editor: Sakura-miaka**

**Beta reader: 1Natsuyo1**

**Chapter 19: Syaoran's Confession**

**Recaping the last chapter...**

Touya sighed as he took the phone. She noticed Sakura's laptop and looked at it.

_**IM conference - yingBlossom - wolfdreamer**_

"Wolfdreamer? It's Syaoran, right?"

Touya looked at the bathroom door then back to the laptop. He sighed as he took the phone and brought it down to the living room. He said he needed to call Syaoran. Yes, because of the booth for their Christams Party and Literary Fest. And now, he has another reason to call him.

He dialed Syaoran's number and waited for someone to answer it. In the third ring, someone picked the phone.

"Moshi Moshi, Syaoran speaking." the voice in the other line answered.

"Syao, it's Touya. About our booth..."

**...x...**

Sakura went out of the bathroom and looked around. Oh yeah, Touya just got the phone. She looked at her left and she saw the door isn't shut. She walked to the door and sighed. "Onii-chan, next time if you enter my room, close it when you're going out, alright!" she shouted then slammed her door, leaving a loud _bang_.

She walked to her study table and looked at her laptop. After taking one look at the IM, she shut the laptop off and packed the laptop in its bag. Then, moving along to her backpack, she unzipped it and started to work on her chemistry homework.

Finally, after two hours she finished all her homework. Her stomach grumbled and she blushed. "I'm hungry," she complained as she looked at the watch beside her. "It's already 7? I wonder what Onii-chan's cooking for today." she wondered, as she went down to the dining room.

"Onii-chan, what're we having for supper?" she asked, as she entered the dining room. She saw him setting up the food on the table. She hurriedly sat in her seat and smiled.

"One of your favorites, tempura." Touya said seriously, taking off his apron and placing it in the counter.

Sakura looked at her brother curiously. "What's with you today? You seem serious or grumpy... Is there something wrong?" she asked, taking a bite in her tempura.

Touya shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "You're going to Tokyo U on Friday?" and Sakura nodded. "Do you have a ticket?"

Sakura looked at him and shook his head. "I need a ticket! Why!" she yelled.

Touya sighed and gave her 6 tickets. "Here, I'm sure you're going to asked me to get you. So here, Syaoran bought it for you and your friends." he said, finishing his meal. "You're the one washing the dishes today."

Sakura grinned and looked at Touya with stars in her eyes, "Arigatou, Onii-chan. You're the best." she said as she winked at him.

Touya shrugged as he put his dish in the sink. He walked out of the dining room, leaving Sakura alone.

**...x...**

Sakura looked at the tickets on the table. "6 tickets? Hmmm... Me, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi." she counted out-loud, her mouth full of rice. "Everybody can come!" she said as she finished her meal. She put the tickets in her pocket, and then put her wares in the sink to wash.

She started washing them, and then all of a sudden she remembered Eriol. But then the video replayed in her mind. "Well, maybe Syaoran will give him one." she said to herself as she hummed her favorite song.

**...x...**

**Next day, December 15, Thursday**

Touya was walking to his room when Syaoran ran to him. "Hey, you seem serious today. What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Touya worriedly.

"I need to talk to you later." Touya said as he entered their room.

"Talk? About what?" Syaoran asked, knowing that it's serious. Touya turned to him and glared. Syaoran looked at his eyes and nodded. "I know you want to talk about Sakura."

Touya nodded as he sat on his seat. He was going to say something when the professor entered the room.

**...x...**

**Later, Lunch Break of Tokyo U**

Syaoran was standing by the wall behind the gym, waiting for Touya. He was getting really nervous. 'This is the time to confess,' he thought.

Touya approached him silently, Yukito beside him. He looked at Syaoran, "So, care to explain?" he asked, his arms folded in his chest.

Yukito looked at his two friends confused, "Is there a problem, Syao? To-ya?" he asked them.

Syaoran looked at Touya and sighed. "It looks like I have to say it," he paused. He inhaled deeply and exhaled it. "I love your sister, Touya," he confessed.

Touya glared at him and pushed him in the wall. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I love your sister, Touya." Syaoran repeated again. Yukito looked at Touya and Syaoran silently. He walked to them and sighed.

"To-ya, stop. Syao loves Sakura and you trusted him. I know he wouldn't hurt Sakura." Yukito said as he patted Touya's shoulder.

Touya gritted his teeth. "Even so!" he yelled and raised his fist, readying to punch Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at him and closed his eyes. He waited for the impact of the punch, but instead a pat in his cheek is what he got. He opened his eyes and saw Touya grinning. "Huh?"

"Fine, since I really trust you, I have nothing to do. But if you hurt my sister, you're dead." Touya threatened Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled and nodded. He was very nervous when Touya raised his fist. He wasn't thinking straight. "So, do I need to explain from the top?" he asked Touya who was walking in front of him to the cafeteria.

Touya looked from behind his shoulder and nodded. He turned to Syaoran and smiled. "You need to explain every detail, every person where you get help, everything." he said.

"Okay... so at first..."

**...x...**

**Cafeteria, Tokyo U**

Syaoran was sitting across Touya and Yukito. Yukito was reading a book while Touya yawned. He looked at his friends and sweat dropped. Do they really want to hear everything? It seems as if they're not interested.

Touya yawned again. "I was thinking you don't need to tell everything. I'm getting bored to these stories," he said as he scratched his chin.

"Okay," Syaoran sweat dropped again. "Toya, if I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me, you're going to agree?" he asked as Touya yawned again.

Then, Touya snapped. He grabbed Syaoran's collar across the table. "Tell me you're only joking. She's too young, for goodness sake, Syao! Do you think my father will approve!" he roared. The people in the cafeteria turned to them, as Touya went back to his seat. He coughed and the people went back to their business.

Then a group of girls from Seniors went to them. "Did we hear it right? Li will get married to your sister, Kinomoto?" the president of Syaoran's fan club asked.

"Wow, she must be lucky because Li is nice, smart, athletic, caring, loving and most of all, handsome." the vice president added.

Touya sweat dropped as Yukito smiled. Syaoran blushed as he lowered his head. "I think, yes, he will marry my sister. But I don't know if my father will approve." Touya said, irritated because of the girls' voice.

"Then, then, you're going to invite us, right Li?" the president asked, eager to know Syaoran's answer.

"I don't know."

**...x...**

Sakura opened her locker then sneezed lightly, Tomoyo beside her giggled. "Someone's talking about you Sakura," she said as she closed her locker.

Sakura rubbed her nose and nodded. "Maybe those popular wannabe guys still want to take me to Tokyo U's Christmas Party. I told them to stop asking me because I'm already going with my friends!" she said as she reached something in her bag. She took out her hand and counted the tickets. She handed one to Tomoyo and she took it.

"What's this? For Tokyo U?" Tomoyo asked as she read the ticket and Sakura nodded. "Really? Then we can take the limo to Tokyo U."

"Sure! I know we're going to have some fun. But guess who bought these." Sakura said, and Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course, you're one and only _Oh-my-god-Syaoran-Li_," Tomoyo answered as she walked to their room. "This is gonna be fun!" she exclaimed and followed by her famous _Hohoho_ laugh.

Sakura giggled as they entered the first period for that afternoon.

**...x...**

**4:56 PM**

**Back to Tokyo U, Senior's meeting**

"So, tomorrow will be the day. From what the student council president, Li Syaoran, said the booths will be open in exactly 8:00 in the morning. Then it will be closed in 2 in the afternoon, except the food booths. At 3:00 sharp, the gym will be open for the special Christmas Program." the president of the Seniors announced.

The Seniors cheered as Syaoran stood up. He went in front of the class and smiled. "Well, do you like my idea?" and the Seniors agreed. "Also, tomorrow if you want to see, I'm sorry but I have something important to do. If it's urgent, just give a letter to Toya or Yuki. And I'll be there to help you." he said as he smiled at the class. He went back to his seat and sighed. It's really hard to become the student council president.

The meeting ended and the students went to their home and dorms. Syaoran was the only one left until Touya and Yukito went back to their room. "Hey, Syao. I know you're really excited for tomorrow. But are you sure Sakura won't get surprise?" Touya asked as he sat beside Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head and smirked. "Of course not. The truth is she already has a guess who wolfdreamer is." he answered as he looked at the velvet box in his table.

Yukito took the box and opened it. "Hey, this is the one Sakura was looking at, in the magazine, right Toya?" he said as he showed the necklace to Touya.

Touya looked at the necklace and nodded. "So, when you said that you want Sakura to be your wife, there was only one thing in my mind why you said that. Your dad's will right?"

And Syaoran nodded. He sighed as he took the box from Yukito. "Well, tomorrow's the day. You'll help me, right?"

"Yup, I guess so." Touya and Yukito answered and they left their room.

**...x...X...x...**

**Author's Note: hmmm... nice right? Hehehehe… am I late? I don't I am. coz I got sick last Tuesday, and my temperature is high... but good thing I have sent it to 1Natsuyo1 before I started heating up! Hehe… well, wait for the last chapter!**


	20. Ending: It's Already Love Mails

**Author's Note: LAST Chapter! Oh MY GOD!**

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you to:**

**LadyAkina, eternalsenshicosmos, Ngoc1231, youkaigirl64, Lord Balmung, FlowerLover, Sanoske & Shar(uhm, wer's Tesume?), CherryIzzy, Cherryblossomrox, heartluv, puccastar, Sakuralover, Joou Himeko Dah, kawaii lil cherrypink245, Lil-Sakura-Angel, Pinaygrrl(wow, that was the longest you gave me! Thnks!), Soul's Eclipse, sakura12, BlueSakuramon, sabishiikage, puzzleboy**

**Sorry if I didn't get to thank all my reviewers. I'm too busy nowadays so, I'm sorry but THANK YOU ALL!**

**Crush Mails**

**Chapter 20: It's Already Love Mails**

**Editor: Sakura-miaka**

**Beta reader: 1Natsuyo1**

**Recaping the last chapter...**

Yukito took the box and opened it. "Hey, this is the one Sakura was looking at, in the magazine, right Toya?" he said as he showed the necklace to Touya.

Touya looked at the necklace and nodded. "So, when you said that you want Sakura to be your wife, there was only one thing in my mind why you said that. Your dad's will right?"

And Syaoran nodded. He sighed as he took the box from Yukito. "Well, tomorrow's the day. You'll help me, right?"

"Yup, I guess so." Touya and Yukito answered and they left their room.

**...x...**

**December 16**

Sakura awakened, yet still groggy and tired but she forced herself to sit in an upright position. Taking one glance at the clock, her eyes widened. It was already 7! Sigh. In need of getting ready soon, she stretched and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"This is it. This is the time to know if Syaoran is really wolfdreamer or not," she whispered to herself as the warm water flowed down her beautiful body.

After 15 minutes, she went out of the bathroom, her towel wrapped tightly against her body. Opening the dresser and examining the collection of clothes she had. She then picked out a cherry blossom print tube top that reached her thigh, and a pair of tight denim jeans to go with them.

She slipped on her dress and posed in front of the mirror. Quite content with her look but she thought something was missing. Looking around for some sort of accessory, she finally found a cherry blossom clip and put it in her hair for the final touch. Now, she was ready to go down and see Touya, just about to leave. "Wow, You're late, Onii-chan!" she said as she went to the dining room.

Touya shrugged as he went out of the house.

Sakura smiled brightly and greeted her father 'good morning'.

Fujitaka placed her breakfast on the table. "Ohayo. You're early today. You're going to your brother's festival?" her father asked and Sakura nodded. "Are you going with Tomoyo? Return home before it's dark, okay? Or, you can return home with your brother since this is their last day." he added and continued eating his breakfast.

"Hai!" Sakura replied respectfully. She ate her breakfast silently, still thinking if her dream is true. What is she going to feel? _To tell the truth, what am I going to feel? Will I be happy because I've been chatting to the one I love, or angry because he didn't tell his true identity? Argh! This is so confusing!_

Then, a honk of a car interrupted her thoughts. Sakura blinked twice and rushed to the door. "I think its Tomoyo. Don't worry Otou-san. I'll be back by 7 o'clock sharp," she said to her father as she kissed him in the cheek. "Bye."

She exited out of their house and saw Tomoyo waiting in her limo. "You're kind of early. First off, to Chiharu's house!" Sakura exclaimed as Tomoyo nodded happily. They went in the limo and went to Chiharu's house.

**...x...**

**7:53 AM**

They arrived at the Tokyo U before 8. Sakura smiled because they just made it in time. Her brother said that there will be a parade at exactly 8, and it's only 7 minutes before 8!

"So Sakura, when's the start of the parade?" Chiharu asked as she held Takashi's arm.

Sakura looked at her watch and said, "It's going to start at 8, and then the booths will be open also. Those are going to be closed at 2. Then, there will be a program at 3 at the gym. That's what Onii-chan told me last night." After hearing what she said, they entered the University.

They saw Touya and Yukito talking to a group of students. The students were arguing within themselves until Syaoran approached them. He was just nodding along as the students spoke to him.

"Hmm, Li's the student council president right?" Naoko asked in a whisper as they walked to them. Sakura nodded and then smiled.

"Onii-chan!" she exclaimed as they went to him. Touya looked around and grinned.

"What is it kaijuu?" he asked as the girls tugged his shirt.

Sakura noticed this and walked closer to the girls. She smiled at them and said, "Can you excuse him for a minute? I need to talk to him," she said as the girls went away. She sighed as she looked at her brother. "Care to tour us? We don't know what to do here," she asked as her brother looked around for something.

"Syaoran said that he will be your guide, but I wonder where he is." Touya said as he looked around the school grounds. Then he saw a glimpse of Syaoran's face and grinned. He looked at Sakura and her friends. "Wait, I'll just get him," he said as he ran to Syaoran.

"Sakura, you're brother is weird sometimes." Rika butted in as she looked around. "Nice Fest." she commented almost silently.

Tomoyo giggled. "Because they're starting to panic! You know, preparing for so long for this traditional Fest and they're getting stressed," she said as she recorded the fest with her camera.

Sakura nodded. Then she saw someone approaching them. "Eriol!" she exclaimed as she wave her hand. Tomoyo looked at the way Sakura was waving and her smile grew even bigger.

Eriol smiled and ran beside Tomoyo. "Wow, I didn't know you were going to be here," he said as he wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's waist.

Chiharu and the others looked at the couple with question marks floating in their heads. "He's Eriol! Oh my god, you're a cutie!" the girls exclaimed.

Takashi smiled as he raised his index finger. "A cutie? Did you know that the first cute guy was born in--" he stopped as Chiharu poked his head. "Okay, I'll stop." and he shuts up.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled as Syaoran approached them. Sakura blushed when Syaoran smiled at her sweetly. Chiharu and Naoko smirked evilly as they looked at the couple. Rika stayed calm beside Tomoyo who was currently recording Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol went beside Takashi and talked about 'false' stories, even adding some info.

"They look cute when they're together." Rika whispered at Tomoyo who was nodding.

"So, I'll be your guide until 3. For now, let's watch the parade that the freshmen prepared." Syaoran said as he led the way to the Tokyo U parade hall.

The group agreed. Sakura and Syaoran are in the lead, Tomoyo and Rika next, and then Naoko and Chiharu, and the last is Eriol and Takashi.

Sakura felt her heart thumping very rapidly. She can't control the blush in her face, or even her breath. What's happening to her? She must feel happy because she's with the one she really loves but at the same time she felt nervous. Does this involve wolfdreamer? She shook her head slightly and sighed deeply. Why is she here by the way? What's her reason? Is it because she wanted to see Syaoran or because she wants to meet wolfdreamer?

Finally, they reached the parade hall. Already, it's crowded with people. The freshmen are preparing their parade and the others are arranging their line. After a minute, the parade starts.

The first row of girls are throwing and catching their batons. The next row was trumpet players. Next were the flute players, and so on. It ended after 20 minutes. Many people are clapping, and cheering loudly for the freshman. Looking back, it seemed as if this year's parade is more cheery than the last one.

Syaoran looked at them and smiled. "Where do you want to go next?" he asked.

Chiharu and Naoko grabbed Takashi and Rika, forcing smiles at the others. "We're alright by ourselves, don't worry. We'll meet you in the gym at 3." Chiharu said, as they ran away, dragging their two, poor, friends.

Eriol walked beside Tomoyo and suspiciously looked at her friends. "Something's going on." he mumbled, but already knew why Chiharu and Naoko did that. He looked at Syaoran and grinned. "So, cousin, where are we going first?" he asked.

Syaoran looked around and smiled. "Let's go to... the amusement booth, over there!" he said as he pointed to the place where there were many stuff toys of different sizes.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sure, let's go!" she said as she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and ran to the booth. Syaoran chuckled at their silliness. Eriol just smiled.

Sakura looked at the booth, "Oh! Tomoyo, don't those bear look so cute! Let's try to get that!" she said as Tomoyo nodded. "Uh, miss, how can we get that bear?" she asked the lady.

"You need three consecutive points versus those guys in basketball." the lady replied as she pointed to the guys by the basketball court. "They're the varsity players of this school, but we only accept guys to play." she added.

"Oh, I thought I could record Sakura playing with the guys!" Tomoyo said as she pouted. Sakura sweat dropped as she turned around to see Eriol and Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled at her as he tossed the lady a coin. "I'll play." he volenteered and he proceeded to the court. After about 5 minutes, he came back with a ticket. Giving it to the lady, he smirked.

"Congratulations! Here is your prize," she said, handing them the bear.

Syaoran took it and handed it to Sakura. "Here, the players are fast but I made it," he said proudly. He was about to toss another coin to the lady when Eriol stopped him. He eyed him and sighed. "Good luck." Eriol went to the court.

They waited for for 3 minutes and he was back with a ticket. Eriol gave the ticket and received the prize. He gave the bear to Tomoyo and smiled. "Those guys are so lousy," he said as he dusted his shirt.

Syaoran laughed as the two girls treasured the memory of recieving the bears.

**(i'll skip it okay?)**

**..x...**

**2:38 PM**

Sakura sat on a bench with Tomoyo right beside her, giggling their butts off. Eriol scratched his chin as Syaoran laughed.

"I can't believe that they're going to yell at you Syaoran. I mean, I thought you're the council president but-" Sakura stopped and laughed.

Tomoyo sighed happily as she looked at her best friend. "It's already 2:40. The program is start any minute now, right Li?" she asked, Syaoran nodded.

"Oh yeah, I reserved the seats for you guys. Just show your tickets and the usherettes will lead you to your seats. I need to go now, they might be looking for me right now." Syaoran said as he ran away.

Eriol looked at the girls and smiled. "So let's go? Takashi and the others might be waiting for us," he said as they went to the gym.

Sakura stood up and followed Tomoyo and Eriol. 50 minutes more before she meets wolfdreamer. Someone tugged at her dress. She turned around and saw a child smiling up at her. Kneeling down, smiling at the girl, she asked, "Hi, what can I do for you?"

The girl handed her an envelope and smiled. "A guy told me to give this to you. He's kind of you know," she said as she ran to the crowd.

Sakura watched the girl disappear and then looked at the envelope. She opened it and read the letter inside.

_I decided that we'd meet at the galaxy booth at 3:00. I know that you can't start the program, but it's your decision if you will meet me or not. If not, it's okay. But I'll wait here, at the dead-end._

_wolfdreamer_

Sakura put the letter inside the envelope and stood up. She looked around to find Eriol and Tomoyo but her thoughts led back to that letter. She didn't know what to do. Is she going to meet him or not? What if he's a gang leader and kidnaps her? She caught a glimpse of Tomoyo smiling at Eriol. Trying to catch up to them, she ran, making her pant.

Tomoyo looked beside her and worried face painted in her face. "Why are you panting, Sakura? I thought you were following us," she asked worriedly making her stop walking.

Sakura smiled. "I'm okay. Someone just gave me something, from wolfdreamer." she replied as she showed the envelope.

"What does it say?" Eriol asked.

Sakura sighed. "He changed the time to 3. Now I don't know what am I going to do. But maybe I can meet him later, I am still hesitating on going." she said as she started walking to the gym.

People are crowding on the line as Touya approached them. "Hey, kaijuu. Show me your tickets and I'll let you in," he said as they showed him their tickets.

An usherette came to them and smiled. "So you'll be in second row, here follow me." she said as she led them inside.

Sakura looked around and didn't saw Syaoran. She sighed as Tomoyo patted her shoulder. "Everything will be okay," she said, as Sakura nodded.

**...x...**

**4:00 PM**

"Our next performance will be a song from the Juniors, Yoko Lin. Let's give a round of applause!" the emcee said as a girl with short dark brown hair appeared on the stage. She smiled at the crowd sweetly.

Many guys are cheering and the girls are clapping. Sakura smiled as she clapped her hands softly as Tomoyo recorded her.

Yoko placed the microphone under her chin. "Before, I start my song, I want to dedicate this song to Touya Kinomoto's younger sister, Sakura Kinomoto. This song is requested by someone," she said as the spotlight lighted Sakura.

Sakura blushed as the people looked at her, especially her friends. Touya shook his head and sighed. Yukito beside him is smiling. Tomoyo recorded her more, and then Yoko.

"This is going to be fun," she whispered to herself as the music started to fill the room.

Yoko took a deep breath and smiled at the crowd. She waved her right hand and the crowd cheered. She placed back the microphone under her chin. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

**(i own the song.. so sorry if i'm not good at composing lyrics.)**

_**"Is this really love?**_

_**I'm having a nice feeling now.**_

_**It feels so good and light**_

_**That I wish I'm flying right now"**_

Sakura blushed as she listens to the song. She smiled as she recalled the first verse of the song. Right now, love is what she's feeling.

_**"Now you're near**_

_**I hope you would stay a little longer**_

_**Now you're here**_

_**I hope to hear a word from you**_

_**I hope you will feel the same I feel"**_

The gym was silent, not even a word can be heard. The song is really nice and slow. Yoko's voice and the music is what only thing they hear.

_**"Is it because of you?**_

_**That made my heart beat fast**_

_**Whenever I see you,**_

_**I feel I'm in heaven"**_

Syaoran is the one that made her heart beat. She didn't care if this wolfdreamer is Syaoran or not. But she's sure that she loves Syaoran.

_**"Now you're near**_

_**I hope you would stay a little longer**_

_**Now you're here**_

_**I hope to hear a word from you**_

_**I hope you will feel the same I feel**_

_**I know that it could be wrong**_

_**I know that it could be silly**_

_**But now I know..."**_

Syaoran smiled as he heard the song from the gym. He was sitting at the dead-end of the galaxy booth. He's still waiting for Sakura. Even though, she doesn't return the feelings. All he wishes is that she'll be happy, and it can make him happy also.

Yoko looked at Sakura and smiled. If she only knew...

_**"Now you're near**_

_**I hope you would stay a little longer**_

_**Now you're here**_

_**I hope to hear a word from you**_

_**Now... you're near**_

_**I hope you would stay a little longer**_

_**Now you're here**_

_**I hope to hear a word from you**_

_**I hope you will feel the same I feel..."**_

Some of the girls cried as the song finished. Yoko did her best to put all her emotions in the song, and the audience liked it. Sakura looked at her watched. It's already 4:15. She looked at Tomoyo who nodded. She nodded back and stood up.

Yoko noticed her and called her. "Miss Sakura!" Sakura looked at her. "Wolfdreamer requested this song, the lyrics, it's all true. He is Syaoran; I know it sounds silly to tell you who he really is. But, he's still waiting for you!" she said as Sakura nodded.

Sakura ran out of the gym. She went to the school grounds and tried to find the booth. Where is that booth? She ran to the behind the school building and saw a tent with a board on top of it, Galaxy Booth.

She smiled as she went inside. She ran on the way and tried to find the dead-end, until she find an intersection way. "Oh, where's the right way?" she asked her self as she looked at the two way. She shook his head and went inside the left way.

**...x...**

Syaoran smiled at his self. Yoko told Sakura who he is. He sighed, she promised not to tell her, especially to everyone. He sighed again as his hand ran through his messy hair.

He wonders what Sakura is doing right now. Is she running to the galaxy booth or just staying there, decided not to meet him?

"Thank you Yoko for that sweet song. And for the next performance, a drama from the sophomores!" he heard the emcee said.

He sighed; maybe Sakura isn't going to meet him. He stood up and placed the velvet box on the chair he's sitting. Sakura isn't coming to meet him. He sighed again. He felt so childish!

He was about to go out of the dead-end when he heard a voice. "Syaoran! Syaoran!" it said. He turned around and saw Sakura smiling at him, panting.

"Syaoran! I made it, didn't I? I'm sorry I was so stupid. I can't believe that, that I--"

Syaoran smiled as he pulled Sakura into a tight hug. Sakura smiled as she hugged back.

_'Is this how to feel when you are hugging the one you really love? I feel so content.'_ Sakura thought as Syaoran broke the hug.

"I thought you're not going to meet wolfdreamer. But now, you're here." Syaoran said as Sakura nodded, tears flowing in her eyes. He wiped her tears and smiled at her. "No crying, okay?" and Sakura nodded.

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. He knew she's still young but he'll wait for her, no matter how long. He remembered her parents' love story, and noticed that it's similar to theirs.

He took the velvet box he placed on the chair and gave to Sakura. "Here, it's for you. I hope you like it." he said as Sakura opened it.

"This is the one I was looking at in the magazine Tomoyo gave me," she said as Syaoran took out the necklace. He went behind Sakura and put it around her neck.

Sakura touched the heart on the necklace and smiled at Syaoran. "Is this true? I mean, I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked as Syaoran nodded.

Syaoran lift his hand and caressed Sakura's cheek. "Of course, this is not a dream Sakura. And I won't let that this will be only a dream." he said as he kissed Sakura passionately.

Sakura closed her eyes and kissed back. Everything is perfect. Even though, they're not perfect people, for them they're already perfect.

Syaoran broke the kiss and looked at Sakura. "First kiss?" he asked as Sakura nodded. He smiled as they went out of the booth.

For Sakura, this would be the best thing happened to her life.

**...x...**

**Some time later...**

Sakura sighed as she sat on her study chair. She put her bag on the floor. It's another tiring day. Her teachers gave her a hard time on those boring lectures, especially in Math. She took out her laptop and opened it. Connecting to the Internet, she checked her email. Two new ones, one from amethystgurl and one from, guess who? wolfdreamer!

She happily opened Tomoyo's email first. She was quite relieved because it's only a short email. Just to add, Tomoyo went to England with Eriol and decided to study there.

_Hi Sakura! How are you there? But I bet you're okay, since you know...! Hehe, you really got him sister! But I wonder if he'll marry you after you graduated in high school. Invite me, okay?_

_By the way, many things happened here in England and I don't have time to tell everything. Basically it's just the usual things, boring lectures, tough exams and average grades. But it's all right because I finally opened my first boutique here in England last month! Can you believe that? And at the first two weeks of my shop, I got at least 350 clients! Now, my hectic schedule just became more hectic. -sigh- Why did I opened that shop? I shouldn't have. But it's okay; because I got to show the dresses I made just for you! The people here want those, but I said I'd make another like that when I had the time._

_Don't worry, I'll send those dresses so the people won't get to notice how beautiful those clothes are! Oh, yeah, Eriol wants to know how Li is. How is he? I heard that he already graduated college. And he's going back to Hong Kong after a month. Hm, but Eriol told me that he was supposed to return in HK in January but look he stayed for you, girl! HE really loves my SAKURA! Tell me when it's about time to design the bride's gown okay?_

_Well, my email ends here. I forgot to tell you, I'm writing this email while I'm in class but sent it when I returned home. Good thing, my professor didn't catch me. Well, ja Sakura! Take care okie?_

_Tomoyo_

Sakura laughed at her friend's email. After she read that email, she opened Syaoran's email.

_Hi Sakura! I just arrived from my part time job. Sorry if I become busy these days, because I need to arrange my ticket to Hong Kong. I already told you about that right? Don't worry, I'll return after a week. Also, I'll be there to have a dinner today okay? I'm going to talk to your father about something. It's a secret, but I'll tell you after I talk to your father. Hehehe, it's going to be fun! So, I'll see you there tonight. I love you..._

_Syaoran_

Sakura smiled at his email.

"It's already love mails." she said as she went out of her room.

**The End**

**..x...X...x...**

**Author's Note: yeeaahh! It's finally finished! Nice ending? oh, I know you might ask for an epilogue, but I don't think I can make one because I'm already busy... but if I had time, I will make one or if I find my removable disk for the laptop, the epilogue is in there but only half way done. So that...**

**I want to thank you all for your support! Yeah! You guys are the best... so join me again next time in the typing and uploading adventures of AngElIc KeIa! Thanks again for the support!**


End file.
